A Kapitány nyomában
by DeprLugia
Summary: Amerika Kapitány fanfic. Leírás az első fejezet alatt!
1. Chapter 1

Amerika Kapitány fanfic.  
A Kapitánynak egy reggelen nyoma vész, a katonaság és barátai értetlenül állnak a történtek előtt. Hogy megtalálhassák őt, először is meg kell tudniuk, mi történt: Amerika Kapitány beleunt a szerepébe és angolosan távozott? Vagy megtört a felelősség, a harcok alatt, ezért elmenekült? Vagy az ellenség elrabolta? De ha igen, akkor melyik? Talán a Hydra keze van ebben is? Vajon sikerül választ találni a kérdésre és megtalálni a Kapitányt?  
És felbukkan egy saját szereplő. De vajon ő ki és hol áll a történet két oldala közül? És mi mást is hoz magával?  
Spoiler veszély! A figyelmeztetések komolyan értendők!  
A bétázásért ezer köszönet jár Botkrisz-nek és Ronnie-nak, nélkülük nem kerülne fel a történet erre a csodálatos közösségre :)

†**«.¸¸.°´¯`*A Kapitány nyomában*´¯`°.¸¸.»†**

**I. fejezet  
**

†**«.¸¸.°´¯`* I. ****Egy borús este *****´¯`°.¸¸.»†**

Egy szokásos bevetés utáni este volt. A megszokott kis kocsmában ült, és bár az alkohol nem sok hatással volt rá, kezében egy pohár dupla, jeges whiskyt szorongatott, amibe időnként bele-beleivott, mikor egy-egy emlékkép felvillant a bevetésből.

Ez így ment már jó néhány hete: a csaták után a katonák legtöbbje a kocsmákban kötött ki, ahol megünnepelték azt, hogy életben maradtak és megpróbáltak felejteni. Ez alól az ő csapata sem volt kivétel. Steve sem tudta kivonni magát ez alól sokáig, hiszen a bajtársak nem engedték, hogy kimaradjon ezekből az alkalmakból. Eleinte el tudta kerülni, hogy csatlakozzon, hiszen Amerika Kapitányként részt kellett vennie rengeteg gyűlésen, megbeszélésen a vezetéssel, de néhány alkalommal később már ő maga döntött úgy, hogy enged a csapat folyamatos unszolásának és elmegy velük.

Mindig ugyanúgy zajlott egy-egy ilyen összejövetel: az elején beszélgettek, felvágtak egymás előtt, emlékképeket osztottak meg egymással, hogy elrejtsék a fájdalmukat, aztán mikor a csapata jó része már tisztességesen leitta magát, Steve elmerült a gondolataiban és a saját emlékeiben. Ez azon az estén is így történt.

Csak ült, kezében a félig teli pohárral és bámulta azt, nem törődve a többi katona hangos, zavaros énekével, vagy azzal, hogy néhányan már az asztalra dőlve horkoltak, valamint azzal sem, hogy a pultos néha-néha rápillantott, mintegy ellenőrzésképpen. Steve pedig hagyta, hogy a bűntudat ismét tovább mardossa a már így is meggyötört lelkét.

Bár a célba vett fegyverraktárt a földdel tették egyenlővé, megint sokan estek el. Sok amerikai katona halt meg az ő oldalán harcolva – túl sok. Ő a kezdetektől azért harcolt, hogy ez megváltozzon, hogy ne haljanak meg amerikai katonák feleslegesen, ám a várva várt győzelem nagyon távoli, ködös célnak tűnt. A háború lassan zajlott. Persze az út adott volt, tisztán és eltántoríthatatlanul látta maga előtt és haladt rajta, de minden egyes bevetés utáni szabad percben tudatosult benne, hogy megint nem egy amerikai katona halt meg az ő vezetése alatt, az ő oldalán harcolva. Bajtársak, akiknek a családja már hiába várta őket. Nagyon nehezen viselte ezt a tudatot, de minden ilyen estén próbálta túltenni magát ezen, és reggel már csak előre tekintett. Mert vezető volt. Kapitány. A kötelessége volt vezetni a csapatát és minden tőle telhetőt megtenni azért, hogy győzzenek a háborúban. Mást nem is tehetett, úgy érezte, nincs is joga mást tenni, vagy másként gondolni.

Arra eszmélt, hogy valaki rácsapott a hátára. Hátrapillantva látta, hogy egy dülöngélő bajtársa lepte meg. Már talpon volt a csapat, igazából csak rá vártak. Hát persze, elég késő volt, már mentek volna, pontosabban igyekeztek volna egymást elvonszolni a létesített pihenőhelyig, ahol most állomásoznak. Steve csak intett nekik, hogy majd később utánuk megy, ők pedig a jelzést látva vissza intettek neki és kisebb-nagyobb sikerrel kitámolyogtak az ajtón.

Hangulatos kis kocsma volt a katonák törzshelye, Steve szerette, mert itt nem zavarta meg senki. A pultos is nagyon figyelt, mikor van fogyóban az itala, és ha kiürült a pohara, azonnal kiküldte hozzá a pincérnőt. Bár ma új személyzet fogadta őket, a hangulat és a kiszolgálás a szokásos volt. Steve kiitta a maradék whiskyjét, de mire letette volna az asztalra az üres poharát, a pincérnő már letett elé egy újabb adagot.

– Köszönöm! – biccentett, és a nő felé nyújtotta a kiürült poharát, aki egy mosoly kíséretében elvette tőle és visszasétált a pult mögé.

Soha nem kérdezte tőle senki, hogy miért iszik, mikor a legcsekélyebb hatással sincs rá az alkohol. Talán nem is tudták róla az emberek. Ő maga sem igazán gondolkozott el rajta. Talán csak a hangulat miatt járt el ide, az élet miatt, ami itt körülvette, illetve szerette, hogy a kocsma, miután éjfél után kiürült, tökéletes hely volt a gondolkodásra. És szerette a whiskyt is amit adtak; az íze elég fanyar volt ahhoz, hogy társa legyen egy-egy ilyen alkalommal. Steve körbenézett. Eszébe jutott, hogy talán lassan mennie kellene, mert egyre hangosabbak lettek az emberek körülötte, már az az egy-kettő, aki még maradt. Késő is volt, meg persze nem szabadott elfelejtenie, hogy reggel egy értekezleten is részt kellett vennie.

Felhajtotta a maradék italát és felállt, de nem tudott ellépni az asztala mellől, mert megszédült és hirtelen bele kellett kapaszkodnia a bútordarab szélébe. Aztán olyan érzés tört rá, mintha kirántották volna alóla a talajt. Néhány másodperces sötétség után, mikor kinyitotta a szemét látta, hogy a földre esett, magával rántva az asztalt és annak tartalmát is, azonban az esésre nem emlékezett. Emberek gyűltek köré, de nem látta őket tisztán, a színek és vonalak megnyúltak, összemosódtak. Zavarodottan félrelökte az őt fogó kezeket és esetlenül felkelt, de olyan iszonyatos fejfájás hasított belé, mintha egy hatalmas fémtárggyal fejbe verték volna. A fejét fogva nekidőlt a pultnak, ám ekkor egy erős szúrást érzett a nyakán.

Villámgyorsan hátrafordult és megragadta a kart, amely egy férfihez tartozott. Egy gyors és határozott csapást kísérő recsegés jelezte, hogy eltörte az illető karját, aki a pulton elhasalva felüvöltött. Steve odakapva a nyakához kirántotta belőle a fecskendőt, de már késő volt. Zavarodott látásával is ki tudta venni, hogy a fecskendő üres volt, ő pedig ismét szédülni kezdett. A körülötte állók mind hátrébb léptek. A Kapitány nem értette, hogy mi történik, azonban nem volt ideje tovább gondolkozni, mert mintha egy kéz lerántotta volna a tudata előtt a rolót, minden megszűnt körülötte.

†**«.¸¸.°´¯`*****II. Nyomok nélkül*****´¯`°.¸¸.»†**

– Hol a pokolban van?! – üvöltötte az ezredes a felsorakoztatott csapat arcába. – Tegnap az egész estét magukkal töltötte, ma reggel pedig nem jelent meg az értekezleten, és most azt akarják nekem beadni, hogy halvány fogalmuk sincs arról, hogy miért és hová tűnt el? – A csapat nyúzottnak és tanácstalannak látszott, a tegnap esti kocsmázás az arcukra nyomta a bélyeget. A hirtelen reggeli ébresztő után mindegyiküket szó nélkül az ezredes irodájába kísérték, ahol felettesük üvöltözése fogadta őket. Az ezredes rögtön egyértelművé tette a számukra, hogy miről van szó. Zavarodottan összenéztek, majd egyikük megszólalt:

– Jelentem, Uram, tegnap este együtt ünnepeltünk a Morron nevű italozóban, ahol mindig szoktunk, azonban a Kapitány távozáskor nem tartott velünk. Ilyen máskor is előfordult már.

– De mi a kénköves pokolért kocsmázik magukkal a Kapitány, amikor még csak be sem tud rúgni? – fortyant fel az ezredes. – Talán ennyire tetszik neki a kiszolgálás? – A csapat tagjai egymásra néztek. Végül egy afroamerikai katona szólalt meg.

– Sosem kérdeztük tőle, mi csak egyszerűen… elvártuk, hogy jöjjön, és ő jött is. Ott átbeszéltük, ami aznap történt. Ő mindig… hát, sokat gondolkozik a történteken, mi pedig megpróbáljuk elterelni a figyelmét.

– És mégis miről kellene elterelniük Amerika Kapitány figyelmét? – emelte föl a magasba a szemöldökét az ezredes, erre azonban a csapat tagjai ijedten néztek össze, mintha néma szópárbajt vívnának valamiről.

– Azonnal feleljen, katona! – üvöltött a korábban megszólított arcába az ezredes. Láthatóan minden türelmét elvesztette. – Amerika Kapitány minden nyom nélkül eltűnt, a hollétéről semmit sem tudunk, nincsenek szemtanúk, még egy nyamvadt lábnyom sem, és ha maga bármilyen információt elhallgat, ami segítene a nyomára vezetni, akkor személyesen magát teszem felelőssé! És ne várja meg, amíg a nyilvánosság elé vetem magát, mert akkor az élete komoly veszélyben lesz!

A katona végül elhatározta magát.

– A bűntudatról beszélek. – Válasza ólomként nyomódott rá a szobában tartózkodókra és félperces csend követte.

– Oh, értem már! Szóval maguk a búfelejtő csapat? – szólt végül. – És mégis mikor akartak szólni, hogy a Kapitány érzelmileg labilis állapotából adódóan megzavarodva elmenekülhet, ki tudja hová? – vetette feléjük, azonban az afroamerikai katona felelete felháborodottan csapott le rá.

– A Kapitány nincs megzavarodva és érzelmileg sem labilis! Ő. Soha. Nem. Menekülne. El! Soha, semmilyen körülmények között nem hagyja hátra a csapatát. Ebben teljesen biztos vagyok. – A többiek helyeslő morajlása kísérte szavait. Nem hagyhatta, hogy bárki is ilyesmit mondjon vagy gondoljon a Kapitányról, nem számított, hogy ki az illető.

– Igen? Akkor hová lett? Elvitte a cica? Minden nyom… – Az ezredes megdöntve a fejét kinézett az ablakon és kijavította magát. – … pontosabban minden nyom hiánya a kocsmában, az utcán és a szálláson is arra utal, hogy a saját lábán távozott, önszántából.

Kezdett kirajzolódni benne egy kép a Kapitányról, a belső világáról, amit csak a hozzá legközelebb állók ismerhettek, azonban ez nem adott okot a megnyugvásra. Lassan leült az asztala mögé.

– Talán csak ezt akarják elhitetni velünk – felelte a korábban szót kapó katona. – Uram, a Kapitánynak rengeteg ellensége van, sokan örülnének, ha ő nem lenne, és a hadseregünk esélyei a felére csökkennének.

– Ezzel én is tisztában vagyok – dőlt hátra a karosszékében az ezredes. Kezeit az asztallapra támasztva rá nézett Steven J. Rogers csukott aktájára. – Azonban, ha nem saját elhatározásból tűnt el, akkor nagyobb a baj, mint gondoltuk. Sokkal nagyobb. Ha ennyire biztosak abban, hogy nem lépett le – tekintetét várakozóan a katonákra emelte, akik határozottan bólogattak –, akkor elrabolták. Ha még életben van – és imádkozzunk, hogy így legyen –, akkor minden erőnket be kell vetnünk annak érdekében, hogy megtaláljuk. Minden eltelt perccel fogy az esélye. – Felemelte az asztalon álló telefon kagylóját és tárcsázni kezdett. – Imádkozzunk, hogy kitartson.

†**«.¸¸.°´¯`*****III. Fogságban*****´¯`°.¸¸.»†**

Egy világos helyen ébredt. Hiába próbált körülnézni, alig látott valamit. Minden forgott körülötte, a színek, vonalak megnyúltak, a hangok eltorzultak. Lehunyta a szemét, de a forgás nem maradt abba. Iszonyatosan kimerültnek és erőtlennek érezte magát. Újra kinyitotta a szemét, hogy felderítse, mégis hol van, azonban most sem tudott többet kivenni a környezetéből, mert a látása nem javult. Megint lehunyta a szemét. Nem volt értelme újra kinyitni, mert az állandó szédüléstől csak még rosszabbul érezte magát. A forgás sajnos így, csukott szemekkel sem szűnt meg, és úgy érezte mintha az egyetlen stabil pont a világon az lett volna, amin feküdt. Még soha nem érzett hasonlót. Hangokat hallott maga körül, akár beszéd hangjai is lehettek, de Steve a hallásában bekövetkezett torzulás miatt nem tudta biztosan megállapítani. Mikor megpróbált megmozdulni, mindkét karja és a bokája is érzékeltette vele, hogy valamiért iszonyatosan fájnak. Felnyögött, ahogy megpróbálta ökölbe szorítani az egyik karját, azonban mikor rávette magát, hogy mégiscsak megkísérelje kinyitni a szemét és megnézni, miért is fáj annyira, valaki megint lehúzta a rolót, és ő belezuhant a sötétségbe.

Nem tudta, mennyi ideig nem volt magánál, de még csak azt sem, hogy mikor ébredt fel. Annyit érzett, hogy a forgás egészen lelassult, a színek és vonalak kiélesedtek, a fülében zúgó hang pedig elhalkult. Körbepillantva megállapította, hogy egy fehérre festett szobában van. Érezte, hogy izzad és pocsékul érezte magát. Megpróbált felülni, tudta, hogy mennie kell, mert elfogták, de a kezébe belehasított a fájdalom. Ahogy felemelve a fejét lenézett magára, olyasmit érzett, amit már régóta nem: pánikot.

Mindkét karját és lábát odarögzítették a fémasztalhoz, amin feküdt. A karjait a tenyerén, a csuklójánál, a könyökénél és a felkarjánál átszúrták egy vastag fémszállal, ami keresztülfutott a fémasztalon, és egy-egy, az asztalhoz rögzített pánthoz volt hegesztve. Mikor Steve a döbbenettől kábán megpróbálta finoman megrántani a karját, érezte, hogy mindenhol csontot ért a fém. A fájdalom erőszakosan kezdett dobolni a karjában és a fejében. Bár nem láthatta, de sejtette, hogy a lábai sem lehettek jobb állapotban. Ahogyan a kép eljutott a tudatáig, elöntötte elméjét a sérülés tudata okozta fájdalom és pánik. Levegőt kapkodva küzdött azért, hogy eszméleténél maradjon.

Ébredése után is érezte már a fájdalmat, azonban mikor meglátta, hogy azt mi okozza, a kétségbeesés elnyomta a tudatos önkontrollját, ezáltal megsokszorozva a fájdalmát. Néhány perces elkeseredett küzdelme, hogy összeszorított fogakkal kizárja a tudatából a fájdalom nagyobbik részét lassan sikerrel járt. Megszilárdítva akaratát erőltette elméjét, hogy a lényeges dogokra koncentráljon.

– Hát ez remek! – gondolta magában. – Odaszögeztek az asztalhoz…

Természetesen minden átszúrásból csepegett a vére, de Steve úgy hitte, nem ezért érzi ilyen pocsékul magát.

Mikor kissé megnyugtatta magát, ismét körbenézett a szobában. Nem voltak berendezési tárgyak, csak egyetlen vasajtó, mint általában a bunkerekben. Tudta, hogy nem feküdhet az asztalon tétlenkedve, kiutat kell találnia. Megpróbálta először az egyik, aztán a másik lábát megmozdítani, de az ötlet csak arra volt jó, hogy ajkát egy fájdalmas kiáltás hagyja el.

– Hát, ez nem valami fényes kilátás…

Kapkodta a levegőt és próbált úrrá lenni a káoszon, ami a fejében uralkodott. Azonban nem volt ideje rendet tenni a gondolatai között, mert az ajtó kinyílt, és egy fehér, orvosi köpenyt viselő férfi lépett be, nyomában egy hasonló ruhát viselő nővel. Németek voltak, ez azonnal látszott rajtuk. Az asztal két oldalán helyezkedtek el. A férfi felhúzta a szemöldökét.

– Nahát, nahát. Amerika gyöngyszeme ébren van… – Hideg szavain enyhén érezni lehetett a német akcentust.

– Miért hoztak ide? – szegezte neki a kérdést a Kapitány.

– Az új projektünkhöz szükségünk van a vérére, Kapitány – felelte a férfi nyugodtan és készségesen, majd lassan elmosolyodott. – De ugye nem gond, hogy nem kérjük a beleegyezését? Ó, hát miket is beszélek, persze, hogy nem fogja megtagadni a segítséget… – közben ráhajolt Steve bal karjára és két kézzel rátámaszkodott, élvezettel nézve a kiváltott hatást. A Kapitány felüvöltött az iszonyatos fájdalomtól, de erőszakosan közelebb hajolt a férfi arcához.

– Menjen a pokolba! Hogy tudtak idehozni? – Bár a feje és karja lüktetett a fájdalomtól és még mindig szédült, azért az esze még a helyén volt: meg kellett tudnia néhány dolgot.

– Ó, hát az nagyon érdekes történet, és roppant zseniális! – A férfi felemelkedett és járkálni kezdett a szobában. – A hely, ahová jár a csipet-csapata, már egy ideje az ellenőrzésünk alatt áll. Nekünk csak várnunk kellett a megfelelő alkalomra. Este kapott egy kis ajándékot az italába, aztán egy kis szúrást a nyakába.

Miközben hallgatta a férfi szavait, lassan Steve előtt is felrémlettek az este eseményei. Igen, emlékezett arra, hogy rosszul lett az italtól, és arra is, hogy valamit a nyakába szúrtak.

– A szer, amit kapott az italába – a német férfi ismét elmosolyodott –, nos, az nem embernek való, csodálkoztam is, hogy még felkelt utána… Mikor ez megtörtént, akkor az embereim úgy látták, hogy jobb, ha kap belőle még néhány adagot, nehogy felébredjen az ideérkezése előtt. Elég, ha annyit mondok, ez az anyag – megállt, Steve felé fordult és előhúzott a zsebéből egy fekete folyadékkal teli fecskendőt – ebben a mennyiségben két, féltonnás medvét is leterít egyetlen pillanat alatt. Mondanom sem kell, hogy nem altató van benne.

A Kapitány érezte, hogy lezsibbadt és elnehezült a másik karja. Odafordítva a fejét látta, hogy a másik oldalán a nő a karjába szúrt egy csövet, és azon keresztül folyik a vére egy nagy üvegbe. Hát ezért zsibbadt. De azt nem értette, miért nem vette észre, amikor megszúrta a nő.

– Ó, amíg eszméleténél van, ne zavartassa magát, a kollégám levesz egy kis vért – mosolygott rá a férfi a maga perverz, szadista mosolyával. – Hiszen kicsit többre van szükségünk, mint amennyi itt lecsöpög az asztalról – mutatott a Kapitány vérző kezére.

– Hogyan? – Steve zavarodottan ránézett.

– Azért van itt, mert kell a vére. Annyit veszünk le, amennyit csak lehetséges, és meg se forduljon az eszében a szökés, mert ez – meglengette a kezében lévő fecskendőt – le fogja lassítani, és mikor elkapjuk, mert el fogjuk kapni, az engedetlenségéért súlyos következményekkel kell számolnia – talán az életével fizet. Amikor a szer hatása minimálisra csökken a szervezetében, ismét eljövünk vért venni, de addig is kap belőle egy újabb adagot, hogy nyugodt maradjon.

A Kapitány szólni akart, de úgy érezte, hogy minden erő kiszállt belőle. Már nem csak a karja zsibbadt, hanem a mellkasa is. A feje visszazuhant az asztalra és őt berántotta a sötétség.

Arra ébredt, hogy iszonyatosan fázik. Ahogy kinyitotta a szemét, érezte, hogy rázza a hideg. Megint pocsékul volt. Lassan sikerült beazonosítania a helyet, és az emlékképek nehézkesen a helyükre kerültek. „_Hát ez így nem lesz jó_" – gondolta. Már arra sem maradt ereje, hogy a fejét felemelje. Tudta, hogy megszökni sem képes ilyen állapotban. Hideg verejtékben fürdött és alig fogott valamit az agya: nagyon meg kellett erőltetnie magát, hogy a legkisebb gondolat is megfogalmazódjon benne. Fogalma sem volt, hogy a szertől ilyen kába, amit a férfi meglengetett előtte, vagy attól, hogy lecsapolták a vérét, de tudta, hogy ez hosszútávon nem tesz jót a szervezetének.

Teljesen elvesztette az időérzékét. Nem szólt egy szót sem, katona volt, arra lett kiképezve, hogy hasonló szituációkban ne vesztegesse az erejét beszédre.

Esélye sem volt megszökni. Egyszer próbálta meg kirántani a karját a rögzítésből, de a több centiméter vastag acélrudak át voltak vezetve a csontvelején, felesleges volt minden erőlködése. Az üvöltést még félig-meddig visszatartotta, azonban a fájdalomtól néhány másodperccel később eszméletét vesztette. A fekete szert folyamatosan adták neki, ő pedig mindig azonnal önkívületbe zuhant tőle. Már csak a remény lángja élt benne, hogy a csapata és az ezredes megtalálja őt.

Minden ébredés rosszabb volt az előzőnél. Egyre rosszabbul érezte magát, a szédülés és a láz már nem múlt el. Vagy akkor veszítette eszméletét, amikor vért vettek tőle – ahogy egyszer a férfi nevetve mondta neki, több mint egy litert vettek minden nyolc óránként –, vagy a vérvétel után kapott injekciótól. Ha megkapta az injekciót – az alapján, hogy hogyan ébredt már meg tudta állapítani, hogy beadták-e –, és nem a vérvételtől ájult el, akkor úgy érezte, bár tovább volt eszméletlen, mégis rosszabbul van. Nem tudta, hogy a szer rendszeres használata milyen károsodásokkal járhat, de gyanította, hogy semmi jóra nem számíthat. Nem tudott meg semmi többet a férfitól, és bár a nő nem szólalt meg egyszer sem, látszott rajta, hogy nem várhat tőle sem segítséget.

Aztán az egyik ébredésnél történt valami. Nagyon nehezen tisztult előtte a kép, úgy érezte magát, mint egy fuldokló, aki vissza-visszamerül a víz alá és bizonytalan, hogy áttörheti-e újra a felszínt. A karjába belenyilallt a fájdalom, úgy érezte, mintha a csontok darabokra akarnának szakadni benne, és ő felkiáltott. Hangja erőtlen volt és furcsán csengett a fülében. Valaki más is kiabálni kezdett mellette, majd mikor a fájdalom lassan csökkenni kezdett, meghallotta a közelében elhangzó szavakat.

– … a fájdalomtól csak megint elájul! Ha rángatja a karját, azzal nem segít rajta! – Egy női hang volt. Lassan kitisztult a szeme előtt a homály. A nő fölé hajolt és közben tovább beszélt a másik férfihoz. – Magánál van. Levehetjük az utolsó egységet.

– Akkor csak csinálja, mielőtt ismét meg találna halni! – A férfi rámosolygott Steve-re, aki azonban csak lassan értette meg a szavak értelmét. Tekintete kimerült és zavart volt. Bár nem láthatta, de a bal kezén lévő átszúrások nyomán már vérben úszott minden: ő, a ruhái, az asztal, még a padló is. Az arca és bőre mindenütt hófehér és sápadt volt, a láz pedig még mindig rázta. – Nos, Mr. Rogers, biztosan örül, hogy mindjárt búcsút inthetünk egymásnak. Ez az utolsó adag vér, amit leveszünk, aztán elmegyünk. Persze, most is kap egy kis ajándékot. – Kihúzott egy ismerős fecskendőt a zsebéből és elmerengett egy pillanatra. – Ha túléli a vérvételt… és a nyugtatót… – a férfi hideg kegyetlenséggel felnevetett – … és a kormánya is megtalálja, mielőtt elvérzik, nos, akkor még találkozunk. Majd elmesélheti, hogy érezte magát.

_A készített háttérkép, szóközök nélkül, vagy a MERENGŐs feltöltéseim között elérhetitek egyszerűbben is._

_hátétépé kettőspont per per kepkezelo pontcom per **images/wlkeghcwqgfjceyp9brx PONT png**_

_Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad, a kritikának örülnék, hogy tudjam, érdemes-e feltöltenem a további fejezeteket. Nem vagyok nagyravágyó, egy "kösz, folytasd" is elég nekem, de a hosszabb kritikákat is meghálálom ám :)_


	2. Chapter 2

†**«.¸¸.°´¯`*A Kapitány nyomában*´¯`°.¸¸.»†**

**II. fejezet**

†**«.¸¸.°´¯`*****IV. Az idegen eljövetele*****´¯`°.¸¸.»†**

Steve szőkés haja izzadt tincsekben tapadt verejtékező homlokához. Ismét érezte, hogy a karja és lassan a mellkasa is elnehezül. Tudta, hogy nyugodtnak kell maradnia és semmiképp sem szabad feladnia. Bal karját, amelyikből nem vettek vért, az előzőnél erősebben rántotta meg, de ezúttal sem történt semmi azon kívül, hogy ismét elöntötte a karját és a tudatát a fájdalom. Egyre nehezebben tudott levegőt venni és a dobhártyáján hallotta a szíve lassú dübörgését. Arca eltorzult a fájdalomtól, felüvöltött és teljes erejét beleadva megint megrántotta a karját. Szenvedését látva a német férfi hidegen felnevetett.

– Hát nem érted, hogy minden hiába? A szer miatt semmi erő nincs benned, és ha már itt tartunk, vér se túl sok… – Szavai végét Steve már nem hallotta. Feje koppant az asztalon, ahogy ismét elveszítette az eszméletét.

– Uram? – szólt közbe a nő.

– Mit akar? – kérdezte mogorván a férfi. Idegesítette, hogy nem tudta tovább alázni a Kapitányt.

– Végeztem az utolsó egység vérrel… – A nő szavait megerősítette, hogy éppen kihúzta a tűben végződő csövet a Kapitány karjából.

– Igen? Akkor mit ácsorog még ott? Igyekeznünk kell! Ha már végeztünk,ne vesztegessük az időt, nem akarok feleslegesen menekülni! – rivallt rá a főnöke, azonban a nő nem mozdult.

– Nem lélegzik – mutatott tétován az asztalon fekvő Kapitányra, mire a férfi ismét üvöltözni kezdett.

– És akkor most mit akar csinálni, szájon át lélegeztetni?! Azonnal indulunk! – A nő felemelve az egység vért még egy utolsó, sajnálattal teli pillantást vetett az eszméletlenül fekvő Kapitányra, mielőtt felettese nyomában elhagyta a helységet.

**†****«.¸¸.°´¯`*****†*****´¯`°.¸¸.»****†**

Philips ezredes feszülten és reményvesztetten bámult ki az ablakon. Emlékeibe menekülve idézte fel első gondolatait és emlékeit Steve Rogersről, a vézna és alacsony fiúról, akiből a szeme láttára lett Amerika Kapitány –az az Amerika Kapitány, akinek a neve az amerikai polgárok számára a hős szó szinonimája lett. Az egykor reménytelennek tűnő siheder az egysége vezetőjévé vált. Mióta Steve Rogers Amerika Kapitány lett, az ezredes maga is reménykedhetett, hogy a háborút meg fogják nyerni az ő vezetésével. Most, hogy ő eltűnt, minden reménysugár elsötétült. Az ezredes félt, de főképpen Steve-et féltette. Ha a Hydra rabolta el, már csak igen csekély esély volt arra, hogy egyáltalán a testét megtalálják. Őszintén reménykedett benne, hogy életben van, és hogy képes kitartani, amíg az emberei rábukkannak. Mióta a Kapitánynak nyoma veszett, az egész támaszpont és jó néhány segítségül hívott egység is őt kereste. Nem volt más feladat, nem voltak szabadságok vagy pihenőnapok, ezzel az egyetlen fő céllal működött a támaszpont már három napja.

A saját csapata volt az, akik leginkább, megállás nélkül, sziklaszilárd akarattal keresték elveszett vezetőjüket. Nem volt, aki az útjukba tudott állni, ahol kellett, keményebb eszközöket is bevetettek. Ám már lassan a harmadik nap telt el, és semmi nyomot vagy kapaszkodót nem találtak, amiből kiindulhattak volna. Az ezredes jól tudta, hogy mennyire nehéz lesz bejelenteni a csapatnak és a világnak, hogy a keresést beszüntetik, mert a háború nem állt meg, és a fronton szükség volt az emberekre. Lehajtotta a fejét. Ez nem következhetett be. Nem szabadott bekövetkeznie. Úgy érezte, hinnie kell, hogy valahogyan megtalálják a Kapitányt, méghozzá…

Nem jutott tovább a gondolatai között. Amint meghallotta a csapódó ajtó hangját sarkon fordult, de hirtelen egy kéz ragadta meg a torkát, és mire feleszmélt már egész teste a falnak. Még a gondolat sem fogalmazódott meg benne, hogy az asztal felé, a fegyveréért nyúl, már csapdában találta magát. Egy alkar és egy késpenge nyomódott a torkának, de örömmel nyugtázta, hogy az alkar egyelőre nagyobb nyomást fejtett ki a bőrén, mint a penge. Mikor felfogta, hogy mi történt, a támadójára pillantott… és a döbbenettől leesett az álla.

Nem egy náci katona volt. Még csak nem is férfi. Egy fiatal lány préselte őt a falnak és szegezett kést a torkának. Ráadásul a lány még kissé alacsonyabb is volt nála. Vörösesbarna, vállig érő, hullámos haját hátul összefogva viselte, gesztenyebarna szemei dühtől szikráztak. Esélyt sem kapott megszólalni, mert a lány elvágta minden ez irányú szándékát.

– Egyetlen percet kap a drága időmből, egy pillanattal sem többet! – sziszegett rá dühösen. – Mikor tűnt el pontosan?

– Ki maga és mit akar tőlem? – nyögte a szorítás alatt az ezredes. – Belőlem aztán nem szed ki semmit!

– Hogy ki vagyok? – sziszegte a lány visszafojtott indulattal az ezredes arcába. – Valaki, akit azért küldtek, hogy megmentse Amerika Kapitányt! – Minden szót lassan, tagoltan ejtett. – Valaki, aki a szenvedését már két napja érzi minden világ minden zugában! Azt mondta, nem szedek ki magából semmit. Nem? Igazán? És mégis mért nem? – Még közelebb hajolt az arcához, ám az ezredes ekkor vette észre, hogy a Kapitány csapata az ajtóban ácsorog. Lihegésükből tudta, hogy akkor futottak be és látta a tekintetükön, hogy értetlenül hallgatják a jelenetet, de a lány tovább folytatta. – Maga, aki a Kapitány közvetlen elöljárója, miért nem akar segíteni abban, hogy megmentsem őt? Miért hagyta, hogy ez megtörténhessen? – Mikor a férfi kinyitotta volna a száját, a lány félbeszakította.

– Nem, nem érdekel a mondanivalója! Egyetlen kérdésemre fog válaszolni, és az az, hogy mikor tűnt el pontosan Steve Rogers! – Néhány másodpercnyi csend után rákiáltott, és megnyomta alkarjával az ezredes torkát. – Feleljen!

– Valóban azért jött, hogy kiszabadítsa? – kérdezte az elöljáró rekedten. Bár a különös lány sok értelmetlen dolgot összehordott, a szeme nem hazudott. Lehet, hogy valóban tud segíteni.

– Azért jöttem. Feleljen!

– Miért akarja tudni, hogy… – De a lány végleg elveszítette a türelmét.

– Nem elég, hogy hagyta, hogy az egyik emberét elrabolják az orra elől, és még napok múltán sem képes kimenteni a halál szorító karmai közül, de még az utolsó pillanatokban is csak értetlenkedik, ahelyett, hogy segítene rajta! Mégis mit képzel?! – üvöltött rá. – Amerika Kapitány élete utolsó perceit pazarolja a felesleges kérdéseivel! Azonnal feleljen!

– Most lesz a harmadik nap… reggel… – nyögte végül a szorult helyzetben lévő katona. A lány azonnal elengedte, ő pedig megrogyó térdekkel csaknem a földre zuhant, de még éppen elkapta az ablakpárkányt kapaszkodónak. Torkát masszírozva figyelte, ahogy a lány sietős léptekkel elindult az ajtó felé és közben hátraszólt.

– Tudnom kell, hogy mire számítsak. A csapat velem jön.

Az alezredes ekkor látta, hogy a katonák talpig fegyverben állnak a bejáratnál. Aztán az ajtó becsapódott mögöttük, és ő reszketegen kieresztette a levegőt a tüdejéből.

Az idegen megállt az éppen becsapódó ajtó mellett és végignézett a csapaton.

– Mindenki tisztában van azzal, miért és hová megyünk. Aki nem áll készen erre a küldetésre, az most azonnal lépjen vissza, mert ott nem vigyázhatok magukra is, kizárólag egymásra lesznek utalva. A fő célt kell szem előtt tartaniuk! – Körbe nézett rajtuk, de csak sziklaszilárd tekintetekkel találkozott, senki nem hátrált meg. – Akkor indulás! – mondta nekik és a katonák megindultak a lépcsőház felé.

A lány megragadta a mellette álló afroamerikai karját, mielőtt az elléphetett volna mellőle. Közben a többiek már elindultak, így a lány halk, de határozott szavait már nem hallhatták.

– Figyeljen jól! – Rápillantott a katona mellényére hímzett névre, majd ismét az arcára szegezte a tekintetét. – Brandon, amint már első találkozásunk alkalmával mondtam, szükségem van egy emberre odabent, aki velem fog maradni… – A katona szilárd tekintettel bólintott. – Feltétel nélkül teljesítenie kell az utasításaimat. – Értetlen, zavarodott pillantást kapott válaszul, mire a különös lány még erősebben kezdte szorítani a katona karját.

– Ha azt mondom, meneküljön azonnal, akkor meg kell tennie! Ha azt mondom, hagyjon hátra minket a Kapitánnyal, meg kell tennie! És ha azt mondom, hogy lépjen be a tűzbe, hogy megmenekülhessen, meg kell tennie és valóban hinnie kell, hogy így megmenekülhet! Ha a Kapitány nagyon rossz állapotban van, szükségem lesz valakire, aki ennek ellenére is képes maradéktalanul helytállni, és azok után is töretlenül hinni, hogy talpra fog állni. Képes ezekre, katona? – A kérdést feltéve az idegen kissé megemelte a hangját, és pislogás nélkül várta a választ, ami nem késett.

– Igen! – felelte határozottan a fiatal tiszt.

– Akkor maga álljon végig mögöttem! – A katonát elengedve az önkéntes mentőangyal már indult is a csapat után.

– Igenis! – mondta Brandon a lány után indulva, de közben megmasszírozta elzsibbadt karját és megállapította magában, hogy a jövevénynek igen erős a szorítása.

†**«.¸¸.°´¯`*****V. A sátán barlangjában*****´¯`°.¸¸.»†**

A többiek a lépcsőházban vártak rájuk. Ahogy becsukódott a lány mögött az ajtó, a katonák felé fordult.

– Jól van, akkor most álljanak körém szorosan és fogják meg fél kézzel a vállamat. De erősen! Nem baj, ha a ruhámat megmarkolják, amennyiben az a helyén marad! – A katonák furcsállva pillantottak egymásra, miközben végrehajtották az utasítást. Végeredményben sikerült mindenkinek felállni egy szűk körben, aminek közepében az idegen állt, akinek fél kézzel fogták a vállát. A lány jobbra nézett a válla felett. Tekintete találkozott az afroamerikai katonáéval, majd előre fordult és a többiekhez intézte a szavait.

– A vállamat erősen fogják, és amikor azt mondom, kettő, lehunyják a szemüket, becsukják a szájukat és nem szólnak, nem vesznek levegőt, amíg meg nem érkeznek! Jól jegyezzék meg, mert ez a visszaútra is érvényes, nem mondom majd el újra! – mondta nekik határozottan, mire azok egyre értetlenebb és bizonytalanabb tekintettel bámultak rá és egymásra. – Jó, akkor… Kettő! – A lány némán figyelte, ahogy a katonák az utasításnak megfelelően lehunyták szemüket, miközben ő belemarkolt fekete nadrágja elülső zsebébe és onnan kihúzott egy marék valamit, amit maga elé emelt. Összeszorított markából finom, csillogó porszemek peregtek a föld felé, miközben ő is lehunyta szemét és emelt, lágy hangon megszólalt egy gyönyörű, de ismeretlen nyelven.

– _Harna othar, furin band, aglar!_ – Zárt markából a port egy határozott mozdulattal maga elé, a földre dobta, de a porfelhő helyett embermagasságú kék lángok csaptak fel belőle, amik azonnal magukba rántották az egész társaságot.

Tompa puffanással értek talajt. A lángok eltűntek, és a katonák igyekeztek nem kibillenni az egyensúlyukból. Amint felhangzott az első pisztolydördülés, túlléptek az igencsak nagy megdöbbenésükön és háromfős rajokra osztódva elkezdték tisztogatni a folyosókat, hangos pisztolyropogás kíséretében. A lány azonnal a termetes vasajtó felé fordult, ami elé érkeztek. Hátrapillantva látta, hogy Brandon kérdés nélkül követi őt, a háta mögött áll és fedezi. Az idegen visszafordult, bal kezét maga elé tartva előrántotta kését és sebet ejtett a tenyerén. Azonnal kibuggyant és csepegni kezdett a vére, majd vérző tenyerét elhúzta az ajtó előtt, mire az egy mély, nyikorgó hang kíséretében kinyílt előtte. A katona gépiesen követte a lányt, de miután beléptek a helységbe, a látványt felfogva csaknem megtántorodott.

– Emlékezz, mit mondtam és a szemed az ajtón legyen! – kiabált rá a lány és sietve a Kapitány bal oldalához lépett. Megrázó, szívszorító látvány volt, ahogyan mozdulatlanul feküdt az asztalon, kezében és bokáiban a szögekkel. Brandon látta, hogy ugyanazt a nadrágot viselte, mint az eltűnés előtti estén, viszont a többi ruha hiányzott róla. Körülötte minden csupa vér volt. Még az sem volt biztos, hogy életben találták.

†**«.¸¸.°´¯`*†*´¯`°.¸¸.»†**

A lány azonnal megragadta a Kapitány fejét, óvatosan hátrahajtotta, majd jobb tenyerének elülső ujjait a nyakára helyezte és végül fölé hajtotta a fülét. A Kapitány sápadt, fehéres arca szinte világított a szürke fémasztalon. Néhány másodperc múlva a lány villámgyorsan felegyenesedett, jobb kezével befogta Rogers orrát, a ballal megtámasztotta az állkapcsa alatt, kinyitotta a száját és végzett két lélegeztetést. Minden befúvás után a fülét odahajtotta a Kapitány szája elé, hogy ellenőrizze, lélegzik-e.

Brandon döbbenten nézte a jelenetet, azonban hamar eszébe jutott, hogy a saját feladatára kell koncentrálnia, így az ajtóra szegezte a tekintetét.

A lány elővett két apró, lapos és csillogó fémtárgyat, amiket a szőkés férfi nyakának jobb oldalára nyomott. Azok mintha csak mágnesesek lettek volna, szorosan odatapadtak a sápadt bőrre. Az idegen nem állt meg: gyors, határozott mozdulattal maga elé tartotta megvágott tenyerét, a másikban pedig a kését. Ezúttal is egy mély, de hosszú sebet ejtett a bal tenyerén. Vérző kezével nyúlt a nyakában függő, ezüstös kelta keresztért, határozott mozdulattal megragadta, leakasztotta a nyakáról, majd kezét, melyben a medált szorította, a Kapitány mellkasára fektette, pontosan a szíve fölé. Ujjait szétnyitotta, de a tenyerét nem emelte el. Alóla finom, ezüstös, sodrott lánc futott ki néhány vércsepp kíséretében. Kézfejéből kék lángok csaptak fel. Fejét némán lehajtotta, odahajolt Steve füléhez, lehunyta a szemét és lágy, utasító hangon belesúgott.

– _Maradásra szólítalak!_ – A plafonra függesztett lámpa fénye megremegett, pislákolni kezdett. A katona látta, ahogy a Kapitány mellkasa megemelkedett és reszketegen lesüllyedt. Majd ismét megmozdult és egy erőtlen nyögés hagyta el az ajkait. Brandon megkönnyebbülten engedte ki a levegőt.

– Ez nem stimmel… – A lány aggódva visszaakasztotta a nyakába a keresztjét, miközben a kézfejéből felszökő lángocskák kialudtak. A Kapitány feje oldalra dőlt, azonban a légzése nem állt le. – Steve! – Az idegen megint hátrahajtotta a férfi fejét és bal tenyerét annak arcára fektette. – Fel kellett volna köhögnie… – mondta csak úgy, magának. – Steve, kérlek, nézz rám!

A Kapitány lassan kinyitotta a szemét, azonban a lánynak a szemkontaktust nem sikerült felvennie vele. Steve kábán kapkodta a levegőt, úgy tűnt, nem is látja az előtte állót.

– Kérlek, nézz rám! – simított végig baljával a férfi nyirkos arcán a lány, majd tenyerét ráfektette megint, hogy megnyugtassa őt. A férfi zavarodott tekintete lassan összekapcsolódott az övével. – Tudod, milyen nap van? – kérdezte tőle lassanaz idegen. Nagyon figyelte, ahogy a kába, zavaros tekintet nagyon lassan értelmezővé vált.

– Kérlek, válaszolj! Tudod, milyen nap van? – ismételte neki.

– Nem – felelt gyengén a Kapitány.

– Tudod, hogy hol vagy pontosan?

– Nem.

– Tudod, hogy hogyan kerültél ide?

– Igen.

– A nevedet meg tudod mondani?

– Steve Rogers. – A lány megkönnyebbülten kifújta a levegőt és helyeslően bólintott. – Ki vagy te? – kérdezte a férfi.

– Egy jóbarát, aki azért jött, hogy megmentsen. Kérlek, figyelj rám! El tudod mondani, hogy hol érzel fájdalmat anélkül, hogy megmozdulnál?

– A karomban és a lábamban – felelte tétován Steve. Lassan a légzése is normalizálódott, ahogy ismét kontrollálni tudta a fájdalmát.

– Nagyon jó! Figyelj, mert sietnünk kell! – A lány sebtében benézett a fémasztal alá, majd figyelme visszatért a Kapitányhoz. – Egy pár helyen átszúrták a karodat és a bokádat is. Le tudom vágni a rudak tetejét, aztán az aljukat is, de ahogy kihúzom majd őket, az fájni fog. Össze kell szedned magad! Valami méreggel van átitatva a szervezeted, ezért most nem igazán adhatok neked semmit, ami csillapíthatná a fájdalmat.

– Ki fogom bírni… – nyögte Steve elhalóan.

A lány felegyenesedett és visszahúzta a kezeit. Övéből elővette a kését és az oldalán feltolt egy kapcsolót, mire egy öt centiméter hosszúságú, vörös fénysugár tört elő a végéből. Az idegen rutinosan vágta át vele a szögeket, majd a pántokat is. Amit levágott, a földre dobta. A frissen csonkított fémek füstöltek a vágás nyomán. Néhány pillanat alatt végzett a szögek tetejével, így már csak az asztaltól kellett elválasztania őket. Mikor jobb oldalon végzett, végignézett a Kapitány karján, majd az arcára szegezte tekintetét.

– A jobbal fogom kezdeni. Meg kell emelnem egy kicsit, mert a karod érinti az asztalt, és így nem férek hozzá.

– Rendben – felelte a férfi, a lány pedig rábólintott a válaszra.

A Kapitány karja csurom vér volt mindenütt. Ezt a részt nagyon utálta. Megpróbálta óvatosan bebújtatni alá az ujjait és így feljebb húzni a rudakon a kézfejét, azonban az nem akart mozdulni. Teljesen leragadt a vértől, és valószínűleg a Kapitány gyors anyagcseréje miatt a szervezete megpróbálta befogadni a fémet, így csak egy erős rántással lehetett volna kimozdítani.

A lány agya villámgyorsan járt. – _„Ez így nem fog menni..."_ – morfondírozott magában, miközben ránézett Rogersre, aki fájdalmas arccal kapkodta a levegőt és a plafont bámulta. – _„Ha ezeket egyenként vagy kettesével kell kirántanom, biztosan elviszi a sokk, még mielőtt kihúznám a tüskéket."_ – Az asztal végéhez sietett, és közben a pulóverje zipzárját lehúzva elővett belőle egy fekete, összegöngyölt szövetet, amit aztán kiterített a Kapitány bokái közé. Néhány apró fiola, üvegcse és fecskendő volt benne. Sebtében kihúzta az egyiket és az asztal másik feléhez sietett.

– Figyelj még egy kicsit, Steve! – Mindenképpen ébren kellett tartania őt.

– Itt vagyok… – A Kapitány levette tekintetét a mennyezetről és ránézett.

– Az jó, mert nagy szükségem van rád! Vért kell vennem tőled, de a kezedből nyilván nem tudok, ezért a nyaki artériából fogok, rendben? – Egy bólintást kapott válaszul. – Fordítsd el a fejed, és utána ne mozdulj, amíg nem szólok! – Ahogy a férfi jobbra hajtotta a fejét, ő máris közelebb lépett, lassan beszúrta a fecskendőt és elkezdte teleszívni vérrel. Néhány másodperc múlva bal tenyerét a tű végéhez helyezte, és ahogy kihúzta a fecskendőt, már nyomta is rá a férfi nyakára a tenyerét. – Minden rendben, Steve? – kérdezte.

– Igen – kapott egy alig hallható választ.

– Remek! – A lány lassan elvette a tenyerét és elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy a szúrás helyén nem szivárgott vér. Visszasietett a csomagjához és belecsúsztatta a fecskendőt, egyúttal kivett egy fiolát, aminek alján egy kevés, zöld folyadék pihent. Ismét az asztal túloldalához lépett és közben megrázta a kis üveget. – Nyisd ki a szád! Ezt most meg kell innod, csak egy gyengébb fájdalomcsillapító.

– De hát azt mondtad… – értetlenkedett gyengén a Kapitány, de a lány közbevágott.

– Tudom, de változott a terv. A szögek maradnak a kezedben, viszont, hogy te jöhess, ahhoz az aljukat el kell vágnom, ehhez pedig ki kell mozdítanom őket az eddigi helyükről, ami finom módszerekkel nem fog menni. Gyerünk, mondd, hogy „á"!

Óvatosan a Kapitány feje alá nyúlt és beleöntötte a folyadékot a szájába. A férfi először összehúzott arcizmokkal már csaknem arra készült, hogy felköhögje a szert, de a lány hirtelen, „Ki ne köpd!" felkiáltására végül lenyelte, és úgy köhögött néhányat.

– Hát, ez szörnyű volt – nyögte és ránézett a lányra.

– Nem, ez tartalék volt. És örüljünk neki, mert azt a küszöböt mindenképp át kell lépnünk. – Majd várakozóan a Kapitányra tekintett. – Érzel valami változást?

– Hát... – kezdte Rogers lassan. – Eddig csak zsibbadt a kezem, de most már alig érzem.

A lány bólintott és visszasétált Steve jobb karjához, majd végighúzta a mutatóujját a férfi égnek meredő ujjvégein.

– Ezt érzed? – kérdezte tőle, mire a Kapitány kisé megrázta a fejét. Ekkor ráfektette tenyerét a férfi alkarjára. – És ezt?

– Nem.

Halk feleletét gépfegyverropogás zavarta meg. A lány az ajtóhoz sietett, mely érkezésük után bezárult. Ismét megvágta tenyerét, azt az ajtólapra fektette, majd lehunyt szemmel halk suttogásba kezdett. Néhány pillanat múlva ellépett az ajtó és Bradnon mellől. A bejáraton otthagyta véres tenyérlenyomatát, amit Brandon értetlen arckifejezéssel nyugtázott.

– Gyere, segítened kell! – nézett a lány a bambán bámuló katonára.

– És az ajtó?

– Most zártam be. Erőszakos szándékkal senki nem jut be rajta. Sietnünk kell! – sürgette, mire Brandon közelebb lépett. Látta, ahogy a Kapitány arcára kiült a hitetlenség és a megdöbbenés, és azt is, hogy egy véres tenyérnyom húzódik a férfi bal arcán.

– Te is… – kezdte volna, mire Brandon a vállára fektette tenyerét és megnyugtató hangon félbeszakította.

– Mind eljöttünk érted! Nyugalom, kiviszünk innen, bízz bennünk! – Steve rábólintott. – Mit kell tennem? – nézett a lányra.

– Néhány percünk maradt. A tüskék alját el kell vágni, de ehhez Steve leragadt kezeit ki kell mozdítani a helyéről. Kettesével, tenyértől felfelé, egyetlen határozott rántással – diktálta a katonának a feladatot tagolva, mire Brandon intett a fejével, hogy értette. – De nagyon vigyázz, nehogy túlrántsd, nem veszíthet több vért! – Ismét komoly bólintást kapott válaszul, majd mindketten elhelyezkedtek, a lány megint a Kapitány bal oldalához lépett.

– Mindenki kész? – nézett először a Kapitányra, majd Brandonra. Mindkettőjüktől helyeslő visszajelzést kapott. – Kitartás! – címezte Steve-nek, aki apró, fájdalmas mosollyal jelezte, hogy igyekszik. – Akkor kettőre! – Ránézett az afro katonára, aki ismételt bólintással jelezte, hogy megértette az utasítást. Mindketten két kézzel megragadták a Kapitány karját a csuklója alatt és felett, hogy a két fémrúdról egyszerre mozdíthassák fel a csontot.

–Egy… – Steve lehunyta a szemét. – Kettő! – Három kiáltás hangja verődött vissza a helység falairól: a Kapitány a fájdalomtól kiáltott fel, a másik kettő az erőlködéstől. – Egy! – számolt szinte azonnal a lány újra, Steve felkarját megragadva a fém két oldaláról, a katona pedig szinte azonnal utánozta a mozdulatait. – Kettő! – Ismét három kiáltás harsant, de a lány nem várta meg, míg a Kapitány összeszedi magát, előkapva a kését azonnal elvagdalta a fém rudak alját a Kapitány bokáinál is, mivel ott volt elég hely a művelethez kimozdítás nélkül is, és csak utána lépett ismét a ziháló férfi mellé. Az arcára fektette a tenyerét.

– Steve! Kérlek, nézz rám! – A férfi fájdalmas arccal kinyitotta a szemét, de még mindig zihált, arcáról folyt a verejték és a lány érezte, hogy rázza őt a láz. – Kiviszünk innen és ígérem, hogy minden rendbe jön! Bíznod kell bennem, rendben? – A katona kínlódó tekintetébe lassan valami más is költözött. Mély nyugalom áradt szét az egész lényében mindannyiszor, ahányszor csak a lány a szemébe nézett. Érezte, hogy ez a nyugalom biztonságot és erőt ad neki, és ennek köszönhetően a fájdalmát minimális megerőltetéssel tudta ismét kontroll alá vonni. Tétován bólintott. – Akkor menjünk! – a lány tenyere lecsúszott Steve tarkójára, és elkezdte felhúzni. Brandon a másik oldalról támogatta, így felültették, majd lassan talpra állították.

Steve nem tudta megtenni már a második lépést sem. A szédülést és a bokáiba nyilalló fájdalmat elviselte, mert a másik kettő ott volt, hogy rájuk támaszkodjon, azonban a térdei hirtelen összecsuklottak alatta, és így lassan oldalra kezdett dőlni. A lány és Brandon szorosan tartották egyenesben és tovább húzták az ajtó felé.

– Gyerünk Steve, már csak néhány lépés… – nyögte bíztatásnak a lány. Igen nehéz volt a nála jóval magasabb és súlyosabb férfit megtámasztani úgy, hogy ne érjen a karjába állított fémekhez, de közben haladjanak is. Sikerült közös erőfeszítéssel az utolsó lépéseket is megtenni az ajtóig, ami, mikor elé léptek magától kitárult. Mindhárman ledermedtek.

A lány szemei kikerekedtek, Brandon keze pedig már a nyakába akasztott gépfegyverének markolatát fogta, azonban ideje sem volt azt az ajtóban álló, gázmaszkos katonára fogni, mert a Kapitány akkor már kábán farkasszemet nézett a maszkos pisztolyának csövével. A csatazaj mellett hatalmas dörrenés rázta meg a falakat, ahogy a német Parabellum fegyver elsült.

†**«.¸¸.°´¯`*†*´¯`°.¸¸.»†**

_H__arn__a – S__e__b__esült_

_O__h__t__a__r – Harc__o__s__, __k__atona_

_F__urin – Rejtett_

_B__and – Börtön, __l__a__kóhely_

_A__g__l__ar – Ra__g__y__o__g__ás__, __f__é__nyess__é__g / A tünde nyelv szavai, minden nyelvjárás alatti szinonimafordítást tartalmaz (egyenesen A Gyűrűk Ura – J.R.R. Tolkien bácsi tollából)_

_**A készített háttérkép**, szóközök nélkül, vagy a **MERENGŐ**s feltöltéseim között elérhetitek egyszerűbben is._

_hátétépé kettőspont per per kepkezelo pontcom per **images/p9ewd5kl2icp1nkvgn2i PONT png**_

_Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad, **a kritikának örülnék, hogy tudjam, érdemes-e feltöltenem a további fejezeteket.** Nem vagyok nagyravágyó, egy "kösz, folytasd" is elég nekem, de a hosszabb kritikákat is meghálálom ám :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**†«.¸¸.°´¯`*A Kapitány nyomában*´¯`°.¸¸.»†**

**III. fejezet**

**.**

**†«.¸¸.°´¯`*VI. A szárnyak védelmében*´¯`°.¸¸.»†**

**.**

**.**

Brandon lassított felvételként látta, ahogy a katona mutatóujja meghúzta az elsütő billentyűt, és a fegyver szó szerint berobbant, egyenest a német katona arcába, aki hátrazuhant és kiterült a földön. Ekkor Brandon érezte, hogy a Kapitányt minden ereje elhagyja, feje és teste oldalra dőlt, és ő nem tudta tovább megtartani, ezért a lánnyal közösen a hátára fektették a földön, az idegen pedig letérdelt mellé. A csatazaj nem maradt abba, a folyosó másik végén egyre sűrűbbé vált a fegyverropogás és a kiabálás.

.

– Kudarcot vallottunk…. – mondta megsemmisülten Brandon, miközben az eszméletlen Kapitányra tekintett.

– Dehogy! – intette le a lány.

– Az egységem dolga volt ennek a folyosónak a biztosítása, és erre Ő majdnem meghalt! – mutatott Rogersre kétségbeesetten a katona. – Csak a szerencse és az Isten tudja mi mentette meg az életét! – A lány csak halványan elmosolyodott.

– Hármunk közül ő az egyetlen, aki egy pillanatra sem volt veszélyben – mondta magabiztosan, közben pedig tenyerét gyengéden a Kapitány tarkója alá csúsztatva hátrahajtotta a férfi fejét.

– Ezt nem értem… – pislogott zavartan az afroamerikai.

– Nem is kell. Elég elhinnie. Fogja ezeket! – A lány az övéből előhúzott két kisebb fémtárgyat, amiket aztán a katona felé dobott, aki meglepetten elkapta őket. – A nagyobbikon van egy gomb, azt nyomja be, és hagyja idelent. A kisebbiken lévő gombot csak akkor nyomja meg, ha minden embere összekapaszkodott az induláshoz. Ne legyenek itt, mikor a nagy gépen kigyullad a harmadik lámpa is, érti? – Brandon bólintott, és lassan elindult a fegyverropogás irányába, hogy csatlakozzon a csapatához. Azonban néhány lépés múlva megtorpanásra kényszerítette a mögötte eldördült lövések hangja. Ijedten fordult vissza a páros felé. A Kapitány oldalán harcolva tapasztalt katonának számított, de az elé táruló kép ismét ledermesztette. Nem hitte, hogy amit lát, az a valóság lehet.

.

Néhány lépés távolságból egy újabb gázmaszkos katona szegezett gépfegyvert és lőtt sorozatot az ajtó előtti párosra. De a Kapitányt és a lányt eltakarta két hatalmas, fehér, tollas… szárny. Bár nem tudott hinni a szemének, mégis, látta, amit látott: a szárny a lány hátából nőtt ki és mindkettőjüket körülölelte. Néhány másodperc múlva a golyózápor elhallgatott, mert az ellenséges katona végül ráébredt, hogy a gépfegyvere hatástalan maradt. Tétován kést rántott, majd azt a magasba emelve megindult a két szökevény felé.

.

A hófehér, tollas szárnyak, melyek eddig védelmezően takarták a két alakot, hirtelen kitárultak, felfedve ezzel a lányt és az ölében fekvő Steve-et is. Brandon kerekre nyílt szemekkel nézte, ahogy a katona megtorpant futás közben. Először azt gondolta, hogy a német a megdöbbenése miatt állt meg, de az események erre azonnal rácáfoltak.

.

Látta, ahogy az idegen, aki eddig az eszméletlenül fekvő Kapitányt átkarolta, hogy fölé hajolva saját testével óvja őt, lassan felegyenesedett, felemelte a fejét és a tekintetét a katonára szegezte. A háta mögötti zaj miatt nem hallotta a szavakat, amiket a lány mondott a németnek, viszont látta, hogy annak kezéből a kés kiesett, és a felemelt, immár üres keze lezuhant maga mellé. Ezután lassan, kába, darabos mozdulatokkal hátat fordított a párosnak és elindult a folyosó másik vége felé, ahonnan érkezett. Brandon még mindig képtelen volt megmozdulni, vagy akár csak megszólalni.

.

Lehetett valóság, amit látott? Ébren volt-e, egyáltalán? Az idegen által mondott és tett furcsaságok lassan a helyükre kerültek, ahogy nézte, amint a lány ismét a Kapitány fölé hajolt. Úgy érezte, valami megvilágosodott benne, hogy olyasmit élt át és látott, amit talán senki más nem az ő világában. Már értette, és tudta, hogy akkor is képtelen lett volna nem hinni a jövevénynek, ha akart volna. Tudta, hogy az ő védelme alatt a Kapitány sorsa biztosítva van és meg fog gyógyulni. Nem is lehetne másképpen. Tudta, hogy minden rendben lesz.

.

– Angel! – Megrendülve szólította életében először nevén az idegent, aki a neve hallatán felemelte a fejét, lágyan rámosolygott, és bólintott.

– Most már indulnunk kell – mondta, majd Brandon megrendült tekintetével kísérve a zsebéből előhúzott egy marék port, és kettejük fölé emelte. A katona ismét nem hallotta a lány szavait, mely után a kék lángok kíséretében az Angyal a Kapitánnyal a karjában eltűnt.

.

.

**†«.¸¸.°´¯`*VI. A szárnyak védelmében*´¯`°.¸¸.»†**

**.**

**.**

Az érkezés simán ment, akárcsak az indulás, a lány mégis óvón a karjában tartotta a Kapitányt, valamint fölé hajolt, hogy az utazás minden zökkenésétől óvja. Semmivel sem volt jobb állapotában, mint mielőtt elindultak: a légzése gyenge, akadozó volt, amit a lány is érzett.

.

Egy gyönyörű erdőbe, egy tisztásra érkeztek. Reggeli napsugarak hatoltak be a lobok között, a madarak vidáman csicseregtek, nem törődve az idegenek érkezésével. Kellemes, nyári meleg szellő lobogtatta meg néha az alattuk elterülő fűtengert és a felettük húzódó lombokat, akár csak Angel haját.

.

A lány az érkezésükkor felemelte a fejét, és kémlelően körbetekintett. Nem láthatta, ahogyan egy magas alak, akinek szőkésbarna, vállig érő hajtincsei árulkodón bukkantak ki köpenyének csuklyája alól, elhátrál egy közeli fa mögül.

.

Angel, miután végzett a terület körbepásztázásával, aggódón a katona fölé hajolt és óvatosan a karjaiból a földre fektette, a fejét hátrahajtotta, majd feltérdelt mellé. Kisebb lendülettel összecsapta a tenyerét, aminek következtében tenyerei szétválásakor kezében kék szikrák és lángnyelvek kíséretében megjelent egy fekete laptop, majd a művelet megismétlésekor egy kisebb faláda, azt pedig egy nagyobb, műanyag, vörös doboz követte. Utóbbi volt talán az a tárgy, ami a leginkább elütött az őket körülvevő környezettől, élénk színe miatt.

.

Éppen hogy végzett a tárgyak megidézésével, mikor a dobozzal a kezében felkapta a fejét, és ismételten körülkémlelt azzal a fürkésző tekintettel, mely határozottan üzente:_ „Tudom, hogy nem vagyunk egyedül"_. Tekintete hamarosan meg is állapodott egy magas alakon, akinek ugyan arcát elfedte a csuklyája, de a szeme csillogását nem tudta homályba borítani, ahogyan a csuklya alól kivillanó szőke hajtincsek sem tudtak rejtve maradni. Az alak egy bokros fa mögül nézte Angelt, majd pár másodperc múlva csuklyáját kezével hátravetve láthatóvá tette hátul összefogott, vállig érő, szőke haját, hegyes füleit, fehér, bársonyos bőrét és barátságos mosolyát. A lombok eltakarták váll alatt, és úgy tűnt, hogy ezzel is csak azt kívánta jelezni, hogy nem szándékozik megzavarni az érkezőket. A lány visszamosolygott rá, majd illedelmesen fejet hajtott a szőke férfi előtt, aki mosolyogva viszonozta ezt a gesztust és lassan elhátrált, vissza az erdőbe. Pár lépés után utasítást adott az őt követő két, hasonló öltözetű férfinak. Lágy hangja tökéletesen harmonizált az őket körülvevő természet hangjaival.

.

– Vendéggel érkezett. A szokásos távolságot tartsátok, én a közelben leszek, ha baj történik, azonnal üzenjetek! – Menet közben zöld, földig érő köpenyének csuklyáját ismét arcába húzta, ezüsttel díszített zöldes íját pedig vállán átvéve a hátára vette. Az ín lágyan feküdt a férfi mellkasán viselt ragyogó fehér ingen és keresztülszelte az ott átfutó tegez szíját. Határozottan, mégis hang nélkül tűntek el a lombok között – először a szőke hajú férfi mászott fel játszi könnyedséggel a legközelebbi fára, majd a másik két tünde ugyanezen műveletet ismételte meg távolabb.

.

Eközben Angel már javában dogozott, a pulóveréből előhúzott kis, göngyölt csomagja már mellette feküdt kiterítve. Fürgén kihúzta belőle a Kapitány vérével megtöltött fecskendőt, majd a már bekapcsolt laptopja mellé térdelve kihúzott a gép oldalából egy kis, sötét műanyag lapot, amely közepén egy mélyedés helyezkedett el. A lány nem tétovázva, a lapot vízszintesen tartva belecseppentett néhány csepp vért a fecskendőből a mélyedésbe, majd lassan visszatolta azt a laptop oldalába. Sietve ráfektette a fecskendőt a gép billentyűzete feletti üres, műanyag területre, majd nem törődve a gépen futó program felvillanó számításaival és diagramjaival, el is fordult a laptoptól a faládájához, melynek felhajtotta a fedelét, majd várakozóan belepillantott. Gyors, határozott mozdulatai elárulták, hogy pontosan tudja, mit és hogyan kell tennie, azonban most mégis kénytelen volt járatni az agyát a fontossági sorrenden.

.

Néhány másodperc múlva egy, a laptopból felhangzó csipogó hang rántotta ki a teendői sűrű listájának felméréséből. Azonnal odakapva a fejét közelebb térdelt a gépéhez és leolvasta a kiszámolt adatokat. Elkeseredett tekintettel vette számba a tényeket. A fertőzöttségi szint túl magas volt, a tünetek súlyosak és csak kis részben enyhíthetőek, a károsodás maradandóságának valószínűsége szintén túl magas volt, az ellenszer anyagait és arányait pedig még kereste a gép.

.

Angel lehajtotta a fejét és tenyereit összefűzte a tarkóján. „_**Aktív maró tulajdonsága erős romboló hatással van az adott szervezetre. Mellékhatások emiatt az adott szervezet különböző pontjain várhatóak, a tüneti kezelések csekély részben hoznak eredményt. Aktív ellenszérum nélkül a megadott fertőzöttségi szintnél az elhalálozás az adott szervezet **__**esetében**__** magasan valószínűsíthető**_."

.

A szavak visszhangoztak a lány fülében, úgy érezte, mintha egészen a lelkéig hatolnának. Néhány mély, megnyugtató levegővétel után felemelte a fejét, hogy ellenőrizhesse, mennyi időbe kerül még a gépnek kiszámolnia az ellenszer összetevőit és annak létrehozási módját, de a számláló nyolc számjegyből számolt vissza, ami azt jelentette, hogy napokba is beletelhet, míg eredményre jut. Steve-nek pedig nem volt ennyi ideje. Angel elszántan a ládájához fordult és kikapott belőle három üvegcsét is, majd a műanyag dobozt magához szorítva közelebb húzódott a Kapitányhoz. Határozottan tudta, hogy nem számítanak a százalékok, küzdeni fog érte, bármibe kerül is. Talpra fogja állítani, mert kiérdemelte, hogy valaki érte is éppúgy megküzdjön, ahogyan ő tette másokért.

.

Először a férfi nyakán lévő apró fémdarabokat cserélte le, majd a kezeit vette kezelésbe. A legnagyobb üvegcsében áttetsző folyadék lötyögött, melyet egy nagyobb, a másik ládából előkerülő gézdarabba itatott, majd óvatos, de gyors mozdulatokkal megtisztította Steve karjait és bokáit is. A férfi mindezt egyre akadozóbb légzéssel és néhány fájdalmas arckifejezéssel tűrte. A vastagon rászáradt vérréteget azonban igen körülményes volt eltávolítani úgy, hogy a tüskékhez se érjen hozzá, és a legkevesebb fájdalmat okozza.

.

Mikorra végzett, már tisztán kirajzolódtak a sebszélek a Kapitány sápadt bőrén. Angel törökülésben közelebb kuporodott a férfi fejéhez, és ahogy a földalatti bunkerben tette, ismét megvágta bal tenyerét, majd Steve verejtékben fürdő tincseit félresöpörve, azt a Kapitány jobb oldali halántékára fektette. A férfi bal orcáján még látszott előző, véres lenyomata elmaszatolódva. Jobb tenyeréből a zsebkését maga mellé, a földbe állította, majd másik tenyerét a férfi másik füle mögé helyezte. Lehunyta a szemeit és koncentrált.

.

Csak a madarak csicsergése és a fák lombjainak susogása törte meg a csendet, a langyos szellő meglobogtatta a növényzetet és a hajukat is. Steve légzése nyugodtabb, lassabb ritmust vett fel, mikor a lány pár perccel később felegyenesedett egy fáradt sóhaj kíséretében. Tudta, hogy most egy pár percig nyugodt marad majd a férfi, így most kellett kihúznia a tüskéket, de csakis egy gyors ellenőrzés után. Gyorsan odatérdelt a katona bal oldalára, és a tenyerei összecsapása nyomán megjelent ezüstösen csillogó hengert széttekerve, azt a férfi bal karja fölé tartotta. A papírlap méretű anyagon néhány másodperc múlva megjelent az alatta fekvő kar röntgenképe, méretarányos pontossággal. Tökéletes élességgel rajzolódott ki rajta az összes fémtüske, és az átszúrt orsócsont hosszanti irányú repedése.

.

Angel arca még jobban elkomorodott. A vér mennyiségéből és a sebekből már korábban meg tudta állapítani, hogy Steve bal karja súlyosabb eset volt, de azt nem feltételezte volna, hogy ennyire. Még egy rántás, akár egy kisebb is, és hosszában kettétörte volna a csontot, el is mozdítva azt. Fogalma sem volt, hogy ennek a sérülésnek a fájdalmát gyógyszerek nélkül hogyan fogja csillapítani, hiszen amíg nem volt meg az ellenszer összetevője, semmit nem adhatott a férfinak, mert bármivel próbálkozott volna, az lehet, hogy épp semlegesítette volna az ellenszert, vagy annak valamely összetevőjét. A lány sejtette, hogy ezt a sérülést a Kapitány a szabadulási kísérletei közben szerezte, és a többi sérüléseit is végignézve ez a sejtelem csak erősödött benne. Az áttekintés végeztével a lapot összecsavarta, majd a műanyag doboz nyitott fedelére dobta.

.

Fürge tempóját visszavéve odatérdelt a férfi lábaihoz, majd feltámasztotta az egyik talpát a térdére. Vett egy nyugodt, lassú lélegzetet, tenyerét támasztékként ráfektette az alátámasztott lábfejre, és a másik tenyerének tövével egy gyors, erős csapást mért a Steve bokájában keresztülfutó acéltüskére. Mikor felemelte a kézfejét látta, hogy a tüske teteje teljesen eltűnt, alulról így egy könnyű mozdulattal ki is húzta azt. Azonnal vastag patakokban kezdett ömleni a sebből a vér, a lány térde előtt eláztatta és vörösre festette a korábban zöldellő fűszálakat. Angel sebesen a katona bokája alá és fölé helyezte mindkét tenyerét, amikből sötétkék lángnyelvek csaptak fel, miután ő lehunyt szemmel koncentrálni kezdett. Alig egy perc múlva, elvéve a sebről a tenyereit, elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy a sérülés majdnem teljesen begyógyult. Tudta, hogy néhány nap pihentetés után a sebnek épp csak hogy egy kis nyoma marad. Kézfejeiből a kék lángok kialudtak, miközben tiszta kötszerekkel bekötötte a sérült testrészt.

.

Ugyanezzel a módszerrel távolította el a többi tüskét is, attól eltekintve, hogy Steve bal karjával fokozottan óvatosan bánt. A sérülések mindannyiszor erősen véreztek, majd javarészt begyógyultak, végül tisztogatás után hófehér kötszerrel Angel gondosan bekötötte őket. Azonban a férfi bal karja további kezelést igényelt, így azt nem kötözte be azonnal.

.

Ismét ráfektette a kezét, ezúttal a Katona alkarjára. Ahogyan újra, lehunyt szemekkel koncentrálni kezdett, ismét felcsaptak a lángnyelvek a kézfejeiből, és azok lassan körbeölelték a férfi alkarját. Ezúttal Angel több, hosszú percen át folytatta a gyógyítást, majd fáradt szemekkel egyenesedett ki. Alapos kötözés után felkötötte Steve karját egy háromszög kendővel is, majd egy másikkal a karját a mellkasához rögzítette.

.

Miután végzett, alaposan letörölte magáról a vért ugyanazzal az áttetsző folyadékkal, mint amit a ládából vett elő. Tenyerei ismételt összecsapásával egy takarót varázsolt elő, amit gondosan összehajtogatott, majd becsúsztatott Steve nyaka és háta alá, tekintve, hogy a karja miatt nem fektethette stabil oldalfekvési helyzetbe.

.

Elgémberedett tagokkal kelt fel és néhány lépéssel később egy jóleső nyújtózkodás után letérdelt a tavacskához, hogy kezét belemerítve arcot mosson és igyon belőle.

.

Ragyogó tiszta vize miatt könnyedén lelátott csaknem a tó az aljáig. A kisebb-nagyobb halak nem zavartatták magukat a jelenléte miatt, folytatták könnyed, felszín alatti játékukat. A víz hűvös volt és csodálatosan felfrissítő élményt nyújtott minden alkalommal, amikor csak Angel arra járt, épp ezért szeretett erre a tisztásra újra és újra visszatérni. Az egész terület harmóniája pozitív környezetet biztosított a regenerálódásra, ami rá is fért egy hosszú, eseménydús nap után.

.

Alig egy perc múlva megkönnyebbülve lépett a műanyag dobozhoz, majd abból kivett egy kisebb méretű, puha anyagú, hófehér törülközőt, amit beáztatott a tó hűvös vízébe, majd ismét odatérdelt a Kapitány mellé, és finom mozdulatokkal elkezdte törölgetni a férfi izzadságcseppes arcát a hűvös anyaggal. Még mindig magas láza volt, ám a lány remélte, hogy ez lemegy majd, tekintve, hogy a sérülései már el voltak látva. Többször is kiöblítette a törölközőt mire a saját véres tenyérnyomait eltüntette, áttörölte a férfi nyirkos arcát, tarkóját, nyakát és izzadt tincsekkel borított halántékát is. Miután utoljára öblítette ki a lány a nedves pamutot, azt a férfi homlokára helyezte, majd finomabb mozdulatokkal, fejtől lefelé további sérülések után kezdett kutatni.

.

Izmokat, ízületeket hajlított meg, kisebb-nagyobb nyomást gyakorolt rájuk, csontokat mozgatott meg, azonban nem talált több sérülést a már ismerteken kívül, így nem volt több dolga, mint várni – várni, míg a láza lemegy, várni, míg felébred, és várni a laptop csipogását; a jelzést, hogy megtalálta az ellenszérumot. Lassan leült egy közeli fatörzs elé, a hátát nekitámasztotta a kemény kéregnek, és törökülésben, lehunyt szemekkel meditálni kezdett.

.

.

**†«.¸¸.°´¯`*VII. Küzdelem*´¯`°.¸¸.»†**

**.**

**.**

Angel lassan nyitotta ki a szemét, megszakítva a meditációt. Tekintete azonnal a férfira esett, aki továbbra is mozdulatlanul feküdt, majd a laptopjára, ami felvillanó diagramokkal és számításokkal továbbra is sebesen kereste az ellenszérum összetevőit. Végül felállt és teljesen körbefordult a tisztáson, hogy meggyőződhessen róla, senki sem zavarta meg őket, ahogyan azt el is várta a vendéglátóitól, akikben még sosem csalódott. Szó nélkül odatelepedett a Kapitányhoz, letérdelt mellé és tenyerét az arcára fektette. Az egyetlen ok, ami kizökkentette a meditációjából már csak az ő állapotának változása lehetett.

.

A férfi bőre még mindig sütött a láztól, apró izzadságcseppek borították, és a lány látta rajta, hogy már nincs abban a pihentető, mélyálomban, amibe húzta őt. Az arca néha-néha megrándult a fájdalomtól, de még nem ébredt fel teljesen.

.

Elvette a felmelegedett törülközőt a homlokáról és helyette hűvös tenyerét fektette rá. Steve fájdalmas arccal próbálta elfordítani a fejét a kellemetlen hideg elől, de az arcára csúsztatott másik tenyér ebben megakadályozta. Angel szemeit lehunyva koncentrált a férfi szervezetében dúló háborúra. Érezte, hogy nem állnak túl fényesen, a méreg túl erős volt, de Steve szervezete vitézül ellenállt a támadásnak, ami erős fájdalomhoz és kínzó lázhoz vezetett.

.

A lány lassan kinyitotta a szemét és gondosan megvizsgálta a Kapitány arcvonásait. Pontosan tudta, hogy ilyen állapotban nem fog teljesen felébredni, és kényszerrel is csak a delírium állapotáig tudta volna felhozni, ami nem lett volna nagy segítség számára. Feltérdelt és magához vette a törölközőt, hogy a tóban való alapos öblítés után ismét áttörölje vele a férfi arcát, majd a homlokára fektethesse a hűs anyagot, azonban mikor visszatérdelt mellé, valamin megakadt a szeme.

.

Keskeny, odaszáradt vércsíkok nyomát fedezte fel a férfi mindkét füle alatt, amik lefutottak egészen a tarkójáig. Tüzetes vizsgálat után elkönyvelhette további tünetnek a magas vérnyomást is. Néhány perc múlva Steve előbb köhécselni kezdett, majd kapkodni kezdte a levegőt. Angel azonnal oldalra fordította a fejét, a vállát pedig finoman lenyomta, hogy ne próbáljon automatikusan az oldalára fordulni, de mikor észrevette, hogy vért köhög fel, a nyaka és a háta alá nyúlva arrébb húzta a kába férfit egy kisebb földhalomhoz, amit még korábban ő alakított ki hasonló esetekre.

.

Azóta a méteres halmot már vastagon benőtte a fű és kisebb virágok, de Angel ezzel nem törődve nekidöntötte a Kapitány hátát, és a nyaka alá ismét betolta a takarót. Ahogy függőlegesebb helyzetbe került a férfi feje, az orrából azonnal dőlni kezdett a vér. A lány a tarkójánál fogva finoman előre döntötte Steve fejét, szemből pedig megtámasztotta a nedves törölközővel, amit az orrához nyomott. A fehér anyag pillanatok alatt vörösre váltott, ahogyan a katona vérét felitta.

.

Angel hiába hajtotta előre a férfi fejét, és hiába szorította összébb az orrcimpáit a nedves és hideg törülközővel, a vérzés alig csökkent. Tudta jól, hogy a Kapitány stabilnak látszó életjelei becsapósak, és a tüneteket a leggyorsabban, a saját erejéből kellene megszüntetnie, egyelőre azonban csupán annak örülhetett, hogy egyszerre csak az orrvérzéssel kellett foglalkoznia. Az is elég volt arra, hogy meglássa: hosszú és kemény harcnak néztek elébe.

.

Negyed óra múltán a puha, átázott anyagból a férfi vére már Angel alkarján át a könyökéig csorgott, onnan pedig a fűre csepegett.

– Gyerünk Steve, ez csak egy fránya orrvérzés! – bíztatta a férfit, miközben végső megoldásként taktikát váltott. Másik kezét, mely eddig a Kapitány tarkóján pihent, ráfektette annak orrnyergére, majd tenyeréből ismét felcsaptak a lángnyelvek, miközben a lány lehunyt szemekkel összpontosított. Néhány perccel később Angel lassan megszüntette a nyomást a férfi orrcimpáin, és a törülközőt elvéve egy elégedett sóhajjal nyugtázta, hogy az orrvérzés megszűnt. Finoman hátrahajtotta a férfi fejét, ő pedig felkelt, hogy tisztára mossa a pamutot és magát is, utána pedig a Kapitány arcát. Tudta jól: nagy bajban vannak, ha egy ilyen „apró" tünetet sem tud Steve önerőből legyűrni.

.

Alig egy fél óra múlva épp a laptopon futó számításokat bámulta a lány, amikor egy kis zavart érzett. De mielőtt annak forrását kutatni kezdhette volna, egy pillanattal később fájdalmas üvöltésre kapta fel a fejét. Ijedten felpattant, sebesen átszelte a férfi és a közötte fennálló távolságot, majd tanácstalanul mellé kuporodott. A Kapitány összegörnyedve feküdt a domb tövében, és tenyerét a halántékához szorítva üvöltött. Hangja kettészelte a táj természetes csendjét, és fájdalmába mintha az erdő is beleremegett volna.

.

Nem volt vér, nem volt törés vagy elváltozás, ami magyarázatot adott volna a fájdalomra, amit kétség kívül igen intenzíven érzett a férfi. Angel azonnal a hátára fordította és megpróbálta eszméletre téríteni.

– Steve, térj magadhoz! – kiabált rá, miközben jobb tenyérrel ráfogott és leszorította a bal, háromszög kendővel lekötött karját csukló felett, ballal pedig megpróbálta a fűbe nyomni a férfi jobb tenyerét, amivel már végigmarta magát a halántékától az arcáig.

.

Az önmagának okozott sebekből azonnal kiserkent a vére és végigfolyt az arcán, becsíkozva a bőrét, de a katonát mindez nem érdekelte; amint a lány lefogta a kezét megpróbálta kiszabadítani azt, hogy tovább karmolhassa magát. Azonban Angel sem adta meg magát könnyen. Pontosan tudta, hogy erőből fel sem veheti a versenyt a Kapitánnyal, főképp így, hogy a fájdalom megsokszorozta az erejét. Térdét átvetette a férfi hasán és fölé térdelve testsúlyból, lendületből és erőből csapta le a kezét az arcáról a fűbe, bár szinte biztosan tudta, hogy ennek nyoma marad majd. Főképp ott, ahol a lecsapás során még végigkarmolta magát.

– Gyerünk Steve, szükség van rád, térj magadhoz! Kontrolláld a fájdalmat, tudom, hogy képes vagy rá! – kiabálta túl az üvöltést, azonban ez semmit nem használt. Rogers vagy nem tért annyira magához, hogy meghallja őt, vagy pedig nem volt képes a fájdalmat az irányítása alá venni. Kapkodó légvételekkel, de folyamatosan üvöltött tovább, összerándult arcizmokkal és megfeszült végtagokkal – szikraként sütött a testéből a fájdalom. Angel elengedte a férfi bal, lekötözött karját és felszabadult tenyerét Steve homlokára fektette, majd lehunyta szemeit. A fájdalom forrására, a fejére koncentrált.

.

Nem érzett harcot, csak a fájdalmat, ami azt jelentette, hogy a szervezete nem küzdött a tünet ellen. A szervezet önműködően még az esélytelen harcot is felveszi, de itt nem ez történt, tehát nem is észlelte, hogy harcolnia kellene, ami lehetetlen volt ekkora fertőzöttségnél. Nem volt értelme az egésznek, és így megoldás sem volt, pedig ezt a tünetet azonnal meg kellett szüntetni, mert érezte, hogy a férfi ereje fogytán van.

.

Összpontosítás közben lassan és halkan énekelni kezdett egy gyógyító dalt, amelyet egy számára kedves barátjától tanult. Csodálatos, idegen nyelven énekelt, gyönyörű verssorai a percek elteltével egyre inkább kihallatszottak a Kapitány üvöltéséből, míg végül a férfi teljesen elcsendesedett, és csak a lány halk éneke hallatszott az erdőben. Mintha maga az erdő is azt hallgatta volna, a madarak és a szélsusogás is elcsendesült, olyan hatást keltve ezzel, hogy szavai az erdő legtávolabbi pontjába is tisztán eljutottak.

.

Mikor tíz perccel később kinyitotta a szemét a Kapitány sápadt, de nyugodt arcával találta szembe magát. Légzése egyenletes, végtagjai lazák voltak. Angel fáradtan terült ki mellette a fűben, és egy mély sóhaj kíséretében hálát adott az égnek, hogy még nem értek az út végére.

.

**†«.¸¸.°´¯`*†*´¯`°.¸¸.»†**

**.**

Hat órával később – túl négy orrvérzésen, egy légzéskimaradáson, egy szívmegálláson és egy lázgörcsön – Angel a tó sekély részén ült törökülésben, ölében a takaróval, a takarón a Kapitány fejével, akit kénytelen volt szinte teljesen a tó hűs vízébe fektetni. Erre a megoldásra az egyre súlyosbodó láz, és a kialakult lázgörcs megszüntetése miatt volt szükség. Bár a görcsök egy negyed óra alatt megszűntek, a láza alig csillapodott. Hogy a férfi feje biztosan szárazon maradhasson, de minél jobban a vízbe fektethesse, Angel is kissé a vízbe ült, így nyugtatva mindkét tenyerét csendben a Kapitány homlokán és arcán. Néha vízbe merítette a tenyerét, és azzal törölte át a férfi izzadt arcát és hajtincseit. A nyakában lógó kelta kereszt ragyogó csillámokban verte vissza a rá eső délutáni napsugarakat.

.

Angel a laptopra nézett, ami még mindig számolt, majd ismét a férfi arcára tekintett. Bár a tó vize hűs volt, Steve bőre még mindig sütött a láztól, és kényelmetlenül érintette a tó hűvöse. A lány lehunyta a szemeit és ismét rákoncentrált a katona testében dúló harcra. Érezte, hogy a szervezet még küzd, de ez már csak egy legyőzött nép végső elkeseredésében vívott védekezése volt. Tudta jól, mert már percek óta érezte, de szembesülnie kellett vele, hogy valóban beláthassa: a háborút elvesztették.

.

Elmerengve bámult közben a tó vizébe. Steve ereje végén jártak, ez látszott az arcán, azonban ugyanezt elmondhatta magáról is. Jobb kézfejét gondos kötés fedte, a sajgás a bal alkarjában pedig nem maradt abba, és ő fáradtan emlékezett vissza a fájdalmának keletkezésére, kevesebb, mint egy órával korábbra.

.

.

.

**Kérlek, ne felejts el KRITIKÁT HAGYNI, hogy tudjam, feltegyem-e a többi fejezetet! **_Nem vagyok nagyravágyó, egy "kösz, folytasd" is elég nekem, de a hosszabb kritikákat is meghálálom ám :)_

_A készített háttérkép, szóközök nélkül, vagy a MERENGŐs feltöltéseim között ?sid=103952&i=1 elérhetitek egyszerűbben is._

_._

_**h**á__**t**__é__**t**é**p**é kettőspont per per kepkezelo pontcom per **images/****8z9917jusjukdkifa7y** PONT png_


	4. Chapter 4

**†«.¸¸.°´¯`*A Kapitány nyomában*´¯`°.¸¸.»†**

**IV. fejezet**

**.**

**†«.¸¸.°´¯`*VIII. Emlékek fogságában*´¯`°.¸¸.»†**

**.**

**.**

Épp a férfi mellett térdelt, hogy megtudja, ezúttal milyen tünettel kell szembenézniük. Elsőre egyszerű légszomjnak tűnt, bár annál jóval nagyobb riadalmat keltett. A katona arca egészen elszürkült, akárhogy kapkodta a levegőt, úgy tűnt, mintha nem jutna belőle a tüdejébe. Angel az arcára fektette a tenyerét, hogy ismét ráfókuszálhasson a baj forrására, ám ekkor a férfi vett egy sebes és felületes levegőt, aztán jobb tenyere megragadta Angel bal alkarját, és satuként rászorult. A mozdulat hirtelen volt és nem tudatos, valószínűleg a láztól forró testét akarta ezzel óvni a hűs érintéstől. A lány azonnal érezte, hogy ebből még baj lesz, de nem tudott az egyre erősödő szorításból kibújni, mivel a férfi felnyögött, kétrét görnyedt és ezzel a mozdulattal a mellkasához rántotta a lány karját is.

.

Angel látta, ahogy a Kapitány izmai megfeszültek, másik tenyere ökölbe szorult, és küzdött minden apró lélegzetért. Izzadságcseppes arca, összerándult arcizmai és tüzelő teste nem hagyott kétséget a lányban; ez bizony egy igen heves lázgörcs volt. Még a gondolat végére sem ért, mikor tudatosult benne, hogy óriási bajban van, és semmit sem tehet azért, hogy kikeveredjen belőle.

.

Abban a pillanatban már érezte is, hogy a görcs hatására Steve marka lassan tovább szorult az alkarján, hallotta ropogni a saját csontjait és érezte a fájdalmat, azonban mindezt háttérbe tudta szorítani egy minimális időre azzal a tudattal, hogy az adott szituációban nem ő volt az elsőszámú szenvedő alany. Valahogy addig még kitartott, míg másik kezével előhúzta zsebkését a zsebéből, majd mikor az a kezében volt kicsapta, a foga közé vette a markolatát és tenyerét végighúzta a pengén, végigvágva az érzékeny bőrt. Vérző tenyerét azonnal a katona izzadságban úszó arcára nyomta, de a lázat és a görcsöt ez nem mulasztotta el – a következő pillanatban egy újabb hullám kapta el a férfit, aki hirtelen ismét szorított a fogásán. Egy hangos reccsenés hallatszott, amit a lány kiáltása kísért. A kése pengével előre zuhant a fűbe. Angel zihálva támaszkodott meg a másik tenyerén a fű között.

.

Kétsége sem fért hozzá, hogy a görcs megszűnése előtt esélye sem lett volna az alkarja kiszabadítására, mert a Kapitány fogása egyetlen pillanatra sem lazult. Abban is biztos volt, hogy a végére a karja szilánkosra törik, ha nem tesz valamit. Pontosan tudta, hogy ez még nem volt mindennek a vége, de a saját ereje a végéhez ért abban a pillanatban, ahogy a kését kiejtette a szájából. Alig néhány másodperc múlva egy újabb szorítást követő újabb reccsenés és egy hosszú, elnyújtott kiáltás után arccal a fűbe zuhant, elveszítve az eszméletét.

.

Az első dolog, amit érzett, egy hűvös, puha kéz érintése volt a homlokán, aztán meghallotta a madarak halk csiripelését és a fák susogását. Rövidesen végigsimított rajta egy langyos, nyári szellő, és az emlékei a helyükre billentek. Szemei azonnal kipattantak – pillantása aggodalommal teli volt – és fel is ült volna, ha egy kéz nem nyomta volna finoman a vállát a puha földnek, megakadályozva a hirtelen felkelésében.

.

– Nyugodj meg, ő jól van! – Mikor eljutott az agyáig a szavak értelme, addigra tudatosult benne, hogy a hang tulajdonosa hajolt fölé éppen. Szőke hajtincsein csillogva játszott a napfény, de szeme csillogását a nap játéka nem múlta felül. – Angel, örülök, hogy ismét eljöttél hozzánk! – mosolygott rá a reggel látott, hegyes fülű férfi.

– Herceg, ide mindig öröm visszatérni, főként, ha te is itt vagy! – mosolygott rá halványan a lány.

– Kérlek, ezerszer kértelek már, hogy ne szólíts így!

– Bocsáss meg nekem Legolas, a Bakacsinerdő hercege! – csillant meg a lány szeme játékosan. Legolas csak mosolyogva forgatta a szemét. Közben a lány felült, és megállapította, hogy valaki gondosan betekerte a karját fáslival és felkötötte egy háromszög kendővel. A fájdalom nagy részének hiánya azt is elárulta, hogy a fáslit bőven átitatták fájdalomcsillapítóval, az erőteljes szaga alapján pedig épp azzal, amit ő is használni szokott.

.

– Köszönöm, ez tökéletes munka! – nézett hálásan a tündére.

– Ez csak természetes, és köszönöm, volt kitől tanulnom! Mindent megtaláltam a felszerelésed között – hajtott fejet Legolas a dicséretet hallva.

– Mi történt? Elengedett? – nézett fáradt, zavarodott tekintettel Angel a tündére.

– Amikor jelzést kaptam, azonnal elindultam ide, de mikor megérkeztem már láttam, hogy elkéstem. Addigra már a földön feküdtél mozdulatlanul. – Legolas szemében nem volt már nyoma a korábbi pajkos vidámságnak. Tekintete a néhány méterrel arrébb fekvő, mozdulatlan alakon időzött. – Odaléptem és letérdeltem közétek, hogy lefeszítsem a kezét a karodról, de amikor hozzáértem... azt hiszem felébredt. Már nincs magánál – tette hozzá gyorsan, mikor látta, hogy Angel szeme megvillan a döbbenettől és az ijedségtől –, de amikor hozzáértem, hirtelen kinyitotta a szemét, és mikor meglátott téged és a kezedet a kezében, szörnyen megijedt. Még sose láttam ember arcán olyan iszonyatot... Úgy tűnt néhány pillanat alatt legyűrte a rohamot a puszta akaratával, és elengedve a karodat elveszítette az eszméletét a kimerültségtől. – A tünde herceg ismét Angelre nézett várakozóan, remélve, hogy a lány beavatja őt a részletekbe.

.

Néhány perc csönd után Angel végül megszólalt, bár nem adott választ a Legolast leginkább foglalkoztató kérdésre.

– Ő egy nagyon lelkiismeretes katona. Nagyon komolyan veszi a barátai védelmét. A saját érdekében remélem, hogy erre nem fogemlékezni... – Ezúttal az ő tekintete pihent meg Steve-en. – Az ember lelkét sokkal nehezebb gyógyítani, mint a testét. Főképp olyan lelket, ami már eleve sebes.

– Angel! Láttam az arcán a kezed véres lenyomatát. Mi történt? Nem működött?

– A vérmágia nem kisebb sérülések gyógyítására való. A lenyomatot az arcán a védelme érdekében tettem rá – felelt ismét Legolas szemébe nézve.

– A védelme érdekében? – értetlenkedett a férfi. – De hisz tudod, hogy sosem bántanánk a barátaidat...

– De azt nem tudhattam – szakította őt félbe a lány türelmesen –, hogy ő az állapotából adódóan mit és hogyan fog tenni. Megmérgezték, a testében olyan veszélyes méreg dúl, amely egy közönséges embert néhány pillanat alatt megölne. Nem láttam még ilyet soha, ezért váratlan dolgok történhetnek. Lázában magához térve, ha az elméje becsapta volna őt, akár ellenségnek is láthatott volna titeket, és ebből kifolyólag rátok is támadhatott volna. A feltétlen bizalmamat élvezi, a történtektől függetlenül, és ennek számotokra is látható nyomát kellett, hogy hagyjam. Arra is gondolnom kellett, hogy ha a törésnél vérezni kezd a karom, az erőszakkal kiontott vérem ne okozzon bajt, mert nem voltam biztos benne, hogy számít-e az, ha nem tudatosan történik a kontaktus.

.

Legolas bólintott az okfejtésre. Pontosan tudta, hogy mit tesz Angel erővel kiontott vére, mert látta már, ahogyan a vérontás pillanatában a támadó harcosok élete semmivé foszlott egyetlen pillanat alatt. Jól emlékezett az érzésekre is, amik őt elöntötték akkor, mikor látta megsérülni a lányt – az iszonyatra és a félelemre. Akkor megfogadta, hogy minden erejével igyekszik majd megóvni őt, hogy az eset soha többé ne ismétlődhessen meg. Azonban később ráébredt, hogy a fogadalmát nem képes betartani. Angel olyan harcokat vívott meg olyan módszerekkel, amelyeket ő sokszor meg sem érthetett.

.

– Miért nem védekeztél? Mi történt? – kérdezte a tünde halkan, tudván, hogy erre a kérdésre a lánynak nem lesz könnyű válaszolnia. Mintha csak előre látta volna, a lány nem adott választ azonnal. Arcán ébredése óta most először lehetett látni, hogy megrázkódtatás érte. Felelete szakadozottan érkezett, miközben a tekintete ismét a katonára révedt.

– Nem tudtam… képtelen voltam... Ha valakit ennyi ideig gyógyítok… ilyen súlyos sérüléssel vagy betegséggel… az erőm teljesen ráhangolódik… megérzem, ha felébred, vagy ha rosszabbul van… még mielőtt az megtörténne. Összekapcsolódunk... Az erőm teljesen az ő védelmének szolgálatára hangolódik. Ezért ha rám támad… nem tudok védekezni… Lehetetlen… Akár meg is ölhet, anélkül, hogy bármit tehetnék a védelmemben. De ez egy vállalható kockázat értetek. Ezért kell mindig olyan helyen lennem, ahol barátok vesznek körül.

– Értem – mondta a tünde lassan, de bátorítóan. – Itt mindig támogatásra lelsz.

– Köszönöm – hajtotta le a fejét hálásan a lány.

.

A percek tovatűntek, azonban az őket körülvevő természet erre fittyet hányt: a madarak éneke és a fák susogása lassan elűzte a beszélgetésük utolsó mondatainak keserű érzését. Angel hitt benne, hogy a táj varázsa elűz minden fájdalmat, ha időt adnak neki.

.

Ekkor vette észre, hogy jobb kézfejét is gondos kötés fedi. A szívét melegség járta át. Legolas mindig alapos volt és figyelt a jelekre. Sosem csalódott benne. Közben felkelt és Steve-hez sétált, majd letérdelve mellé tenyerét az arcára fektette. Valóban nem volt magánál és a láza még mindig túl magas volt. Az homloka verejtékben fürdött és a bőre sütött Angel érintése alatt. Ha ezen hamar nem változtat, a lázgörcs vissza fog térni – gondolta.

.

Visszatelepedve a tünde mellé, leakasztotta a nyakából a háromszög-kendőt és elkezdte letekerni karjáról a fájdalomcsillapítóba áztatott fáslit. Legolas nem szólt semmit, csak csendesen figyelte a lányt, miközben az az ölébe fektetett alkarjáról eltüntette az anyagot. Angel kisebb örömmel nyugtázta, hogy a karján hámsérülés nem keletkezett, így nem is vérzett, azonban összességében a sérülés látványa nyugtalanította. Az alkarja úgy nézett ki, mint egy túlklopfolt csirkenyak, csak kékeszöld színben. Mély, lassú lélegzetet véve lehunyta szemeit és bekötözött tenyerét, melyen felcsaptak a kék lángnyelvek, a sérült területre fektette.

.

Negyed óra múltán nyitotta ki újra a szemét, hogy aztán megkérje Legolast, hogy egy óra múlva térjen vissza, mert a segítségét akarta kérni. A férfi nem kérdezett vagy értetlenkedett, tudta, hogy Angel kérésének mindig oka van. A lány vállát megérintve távozott, hogy tudassa vele, bízik benne.

.

.

**†«.¸¸.°´¯`*†*´¯`°.¸¸.»†**

**.**

**.**

Angel, kiszakítva magát a nem túl kellemes emlékből, kezét Steve homlokáról az arcára csúsztatta és lassú, halk éneklésbe kezdett, mely közben gyakran a hűs vízbe mártott tenyerét a férfi homlokára helyezte, vagy beletúrt szőkésbarna, izzadt tincsei közé, így hűtve a lázát. Szomorú verssorai, annak ellenére, hogy halkan énekelte őket, messzire hangoztak el az erdőben, a táj pedig csendben várta és itta szavain keresztül a fájdalmát, hogy ezzel is könnyíthessen a lány lelkén.

.

_Hol egy válasz, sok kérdés nyakig betemet,_

_Hogy mi a kód, ami bezárja a szíveket?_

_Hogy miben hisznek, csak figyeld meg a szemeket!_

_Hogy a jó tényleg egyenes vagy sziklás és meredek?_

_._

_Tudom, érzed; a dráma vége közeleg,_

_Olyan fény jön, hogy a horizont is beremeg!_

_Olyan hajnal, ami nem bántja a szemedet,_

_Csak mutatja az irányt, kisimítja a hegeket._

_._

_Isten kertjéből neked küldök levelet._

_Ezer év fájdalom, de én mégis nevetek…_

_Tudod, rólam minden hazug szitok lepereg,_

_Csak azt nézd, amit csinálok, felejtsd el a nevemet!_

_._

_Ez nem a szabadság, ezek csak szerepek,_

_Még mindig nyújtom, hát fogd már meg a kezemet!_

_Ébredj hát kertváros, vele a telepek,_

_Hogy a mi a célunk, az út legyen, vagyis a szeretet!_

_._

_Bármerre vitt az út és bármit találtam,_

_Egyedül voltam ott, de nem a magányban;_

_Együtt táncoltam én és a földgolyó,_

_Isteni cerkával, isteni rajzoló._

_._

_Amiről beszélek, kevesen értik meg,_

_Ahogy az életük kevesen élik meg._

_Bárhova utazz is, ez majd elkísér;_

_Eszedbe fog jutni, hogy te is segítsél._

_._

_Valaki felkeltett téged és engem is,_

_Az út az áldás, már mindegy, hogy merre visz._

_._

_Béke a szívemben, béke a házamban,_

_Nincsen szögesdrót és nincs is lánctalpam,_

_Feladni nem fogom, és nem is tudnám már,_

_Az ég az országom, és ott fent nincs határ..._

_._

_ Törékeny szív, porból lett különös szerkezet,_

_Lényed partján a hajó megérkezett,_

_Zászló kibont és a rakomány hír;_

_Az, hogy az emberben isteni lényt őriz a szív._

_ Porból lett különös szerkezet,_

_Öröm és fájdalom a vérerekben evez,_

_Az élet gályáján a rakomány hír;_

_Az, hogy az emberben isteni lényt őriz a szív._

_._

_Magadban nem bízol, ha nekem nem hiszel,_

_Ugorj a mélybe már, mindig csak centizel,_

_Amitől félni tudsz, lásd meg, hogy délibáb,_

_Amikor nézlek, akár üvegen nézni át._

_._

_A célhoz elérni, értsd meg, hogy nem lehet,_

_Hol virágok helyett nőknél is fegyverek._

_Ne keress sötétben, ott nem fogsz találni,_

_Egy felhőkarcoló majd fel fog zabálni._

_._

_A látszat világa; szirének éneke,_

_Kérdezd a tükörtől: egy gép az érez –e?_

_A múltam felesnyi, az előbb megittam,_

_Az élet pillanat, a most az elillan._

_._

_A cirkusz ingyenes, figyeld és meglátod,_

_Nincs okos ellenség, csak buta barátok._

_Hatalmas óceán, tutajunk apró csak,_

_Elsüllyedtek, akik magukkal harcoltak..._

_._

_ Törékeny szív, porból lett különös szerkezet,_

_Lényed partján a hajó megérkezett,_

_Zászló kibont és a rakomány hír;_

_Az, hogy az emberben isteni lényt őriz a szív._

_ Porból lett különös szerkezet,_

_Öröm és fájdalom a vérerekben evez,_

_Az élet gályáján a rakomány hír;_

_Az, hogy az emberben isteni lényt őriz a szív._

_._

_Minden nap látom, hogy megtörnek a gyerekek,_

_Lelkem viharfelhő, érzem, ahogy csepereg…_

_A képre koncentrálj, hagyd már a keretet,_

_Mert ideje, hogy elássuk ezt a sok szemetet!_

_._

_Az élet írja, mi eljátsszuk a szerepet,_

_Egy emberöltőn át megannyi jelenet,_

_Vastaps és könnyek áztatják a szemeket,_

_Ha ledobod a jelmezed, véget ér az őrület…_

_._

_Az élet miatt jöttem, de minden nap temetek,_

_Érzem, hogy meghaltok, hideg a kezetek..._

_Engedd és meglátod, tábortűz lehetek,_

_Hol leültök és megérted, hogy miért nevetek!_

_._

_Tudom, érzed; a dráma vége közeleg,_

_Olyan fény jön, hogy a horizont is beremeg,_

_Olyan kór, ami felnyitja a szemeket,_

_Megmutatja a hibát, amit ember csak tehetett..._

_._

_ Törékeny szív, porból lett különös szerkezet,_

_Lényed partján a hajó megérkezett,_

_Zászló kibont és a rakomány hír;_

_Az, hogy az emberben isteni lényt őriz a szív._

_ Porból lett különös szerkezet,_

_Öröm és fájdalom a vérerekben evez,_

_Az élet gályáján a rakomány hír;_

_Az, hogy az emberben isteni lényt őriz a szív._

_Mennyei hírt... hmm, őriz a szív..._

_._

Angel elhallgatott, és néhány másodperc múlva a mély csendben felhangzott egy madárcsicsergés, majd a természet ismét betöltötte hangjával a némaságot. A fák tovább susogtak, és egy kéz lágy érintése a vállán tudatta vele, hogy a barátja visszaérkezett és letelepedett mellé a parton, a homokba. Néhány pillanat múlva lágy hangja megtörte a szótlanságukat.

.

– Ez ma a második dal, amely hallatán a szívem egyszerre kap új életre és hasad darabokra. A te énekedet az erdő, a fák, a tavak és az itt élő állatok is úgy hallgatják, mintha a szívükből jönne a mérhetetlen fájdalom és a szeretet. A természet a hallgatásával is fejet hajt a szavaid előtt, ahogyan én is. Csodálatosan énekelsz! – Angel egy fáradt, de hálás félmosolyt küldött felé. – A másik dal, amit a barátod megnyugtatására énekeltél, messziről hallgatva is mély nyugalommal töltött el.

– Jó tanító nélkül nem működött volna. De hiszen tudod, te tanítottad meg.

– Még sosem éreztem ekkora erőt e dalban más szájából. Ez olyasmi, ami nem tanítható.

– Ugyan, kérlek! – Angel zavarában lehajtotta a fejét. – Túldicsérsz...

.

A férfi csak egy halvány mosollyal válaszolt és elhallgatott. Nem akarta zavarba hozni a lányt, aki látszólag néhány perc múlva visszatért a valóság sziklás földjére, mert az arca komolyságot és elszántságot tükrözött.

– A segítségedet szeretném kérni. Az időnk elfogyott. – kezdett bele az ölében nyugvó férfi arcán nyugtatva vizes tenyerét. – Mindkettőnknek. Nincs meg az ellenszer, amit a gép azóta keres, mióta ideértünk – mutatott közben a laptopjára. – De még ha meg is találnánk sem biztos, hogy ilyen szintű fertőzöttség esetén az segít majd rajta. Nagyon csekély az esélye annak, hogy felgyógyul, mert túlságosan kimerült már. Egy utolsó lehetőségként a vérem lehet, hogy képes lesz meggyógyítani őt, viszont közben biztos védelemre van szükségünk, mert nem leszek magamnál, és előfordulhat, hogy sokáig leszek eszméletlen.

.

– Hogy érted ezt? Hogy képes a véred meggyógyítani? Nem veszélyes ez? – kérdezte a tünde.

– Van a vérmágiának olyan szintje, amely lehetőséget ad arra, hogy két test egy véren osztozzon. Valószínűleg én is meg fogok betegedni, de ahogy a vére a véremmel keveredve kitisztul, ő meggyógyul, és utána ő fog meggyógyítani.

– Te is megbetegszel… de hiszen akkor… – Az őrszemek jelentéseiből pontosan emlékezett az idegen férfi tüneteire, és azt is tudta, hogy csak Angel varázsereje tudta azokat legtöbbször megfékezni, ezért élt még a férfi. De ő nem tud majd rajta segíteni, nem tudja majd a fellépő bajokat elmulasztani, ezzel tisztában volt, és ezt a lánynak is tudnia kellett.

– Ebbe bele is halhatsz…! – A tünde szeme vádlón és elkeseredetten villant meg. Tudta, hogy a neheztelése ellenére a lány már eldöntötte a kérdést, hiába szállt vitába vele.

– Nincs több ideje! Ez a feladatom, a kötelességem, az egyetlen, amiért élek és itt vagyok. – Bár nem emelte fel a hangját és nem beszélt kioktatóan, mégis, Legolas úgy érezte magát, mint egy feleselő és feledékeny tanuló, akit a mestere alaposan rendreutasítva emlékeztet arra, amit elfelejtett.

– Bármelyikőtökért kérdés nélkül megtenném, amit most érte teszek, mert ez a feladatom, és mert ezt akarom tenni. A fejemben él a gondolat és a szívemben érzem, hogy élnem kell, mert még rengeteg dolgom van, ezért nem engedhetem meg magamnak azt a luxust, hogy meghaljak. – Majd nyugodtabb hangon hozzátette: – Kérlek, bocsáss meg, de a segítségedet kérem, nem az engedélyedet. Tudom, hogy aggódsz, de csak azt mondhatom, amit eddig; kérlek, bízz bennem!

A tekintetük percekre összefonódott, a lány látta, hogy Legolas aggódik, félti őt, a férfi pedig látta az elhatározás kiolthatatlan tűzét lobogni a lány barna szemében.

– Melletted állok, ahogy eddig! – Nehéz szívvel döntött ebben a patt helyzetben, de az ő dolga az volt, hogy támogassa Angelt, nem hogy megkérdőjelezze. – Mit fogsz tenni? Miben tudok segíteni? – tudakolta.

– Védelemre lesz szükségünk elsősorban, mert lehet, hogy a mágiám csak kettőnkre fog koncentrálódni. Tudom, hogy a Bakacsinerdő az oltalmatok alatt áll, azonban kósza uruk-hai és ork-csapatok bármikor járhatnak erre.

– A legjobb harcosaimat állítom körülöttetek őrségben, én pedig veletek maradok. Megvédünk, a szavamat adom!

– Köszönöm. Amire még nagy szükség lesz, az tűzifa estére, hogy az elemek harmóniája teljes legyen. – Legolas bólintott. – Tudnod kell még, hogy fogalmam sincs, meddig fog tartani. Lehet, hogy pár óra lesz csupán, de az is lehet, hogy napokba is beletelik, mire mind a ketten felgyógyulunk.

– Értesítem atyámat, és hamar visszatérek az őrséggel!

– Köszönöm, barátom!

– Sose tedd! – megszorítva Angel vállát Legolas felállt, és egy pillanattal később az erdő elnyelte alakját. Angel is felkelt, finoman a szárazra húzta a Kapitányt, takarót terített rá és egy másikat betűrt a feje alá. Ellenőrizte a laptopját is, de a diagramok és számítások őrült villanásai nem maradtak abba. Kivett néhány üveget a fadobozkából, és sorba tette őket a doboz lezárt fedelén. Mindegyik üveg rejtett valamit: volt, amiben színes folyadékot tartott, de akadt olyan is, amelyben apró levelek pihentek.

A lemenő nap fényében tért vissza Legolas, kezében egy halom tűzifával, melyet le is pakolt a tisztás közepére, majd Angel mellé térdelt, aki a fadoboz előtt ücsörgött.

– Ez itt – mutatott az első üvegre, amelyben világoskék folyadék pihent – felébreszti a kábult embert, ha az orra elé tartod, hogy belélegezze a gőzét. Ezt már ismered – mutatott a másodikra, amely sötétkék folyadékot őrzött –, erős fájdalomcsillapító hatású. Ha csak csekélyebb bajra akarod adni, akkor vízzel hígítva tedd. Ez itt – mutatott a harmadik, zöldes folyadékra – altató. Néhány csepp elég belőle, mert elég erős. Ez – a negyedik, mély-lila folyadékra bökött – elállítja a vérzéseket. Ezt pedig – mutatott az utolsó üvegre, amiben a folyadék tinta-kék, majdnem fekete volt – ne használd, csak ha óriási baj van, amit a többi üveggel vagy más módszerrel megoldani nem tudsz.

– Mi van benne? – Legolas élénk szemébe kíváncsiság költözött.

– Az elő-halál eszenciája, egy kicsit másképp. Aki iszik belőle, külsőre olyan látszatot kelt, mintha a lelke elhagyta volna a testét, de valójában csak egy falat húz a kettő közé, elválasztva őket egymástól. Abból az állapotból visszahozni valakit csak egy angyal tud. Néhány csepp elég belőle. Ha ezt használod, akkor az utolsó üvegben lévő füveket szórd a tűzbe azonnal, és kérj segítséget. Sajnos a gyógyszerek valószínűleg nem fognak hatni a betegség tünetei ellen, mert azokat a mágia hívatott elmulasztani, úgyhogy arra ne is próbáld használni. A laptop ha csipog, ne törődj vele, csak azt jelzi, hogy megtalálta az ellenszert.

.

Legolas egy bólintással jelezte, hogy megjegyzett mindent. Pár perccel később már javában lobogott a tűz, elűzve a tisztásról az este sötétjét, miközben Legolas és Angel is felkészültek. Előbbi a fegyverei készenlétbe állításával, vagyis a közelében való elhelyezésükkel, utóbbi a jobb tenyerén lévő kötés levágásával foglalatoskodott. Még tisztán és vörösen kirajzolódott rajta a korábbi vágás duzzadt vonala, ő azonban nem foglalkozott vele. Közelebb térdepelt Steve-hez, majd tünde barátja a kérésére egy hosszú és keskeny gézzel szorosan összekötötte a lány jobb kezét a katona jobbjával. A két, összekötött tenyér közül egy keskeny késmarkolat lógott ki. A kétélű, gyufaszélességű, de annál hosszabb penge a két tenyér között feküdt keresztben, arra várva, hogy valaki hasznát vegye. A két kézfejet Angel kelta keresztes nyakláncával is körbetekerték a géz alatt.

.

Angel bólintott, mikor tünde barátja erős csomót kötött a szoros kötés végére, majd a lány a nadrágja szára alól, egy rejtett tokból hosszú, faragott, sötét pálcát húzott elő.

– Ez...? – Még sosem látott ilyesmit ezelőtt. A fapálca szépen megmunkált, óvott darabnak tűnt.

– Az ennyire összetett varázslatokat a biztonság kedvéért varázspálcával végzem el, így erősebb és pontosabb lesz.

.

Angel megvárta, míg a tünde bólint és hátrébb lép, majd a pálca végét az összekötözött tenyereikhez érintette, és lehunyt szemmel halk, duruzsoló kántálásba kezdett. Néhány másodperc múlva az összekötött tenyereik kék lángba borultak, majd alattuk a fűben ugyanolyan lángokból fellobbant az Angel nyakláncán függő kelta kereszt rajzolata. Végül a tábortűz lángjai is bekékültek, különös fénybe vonva a tisztást.

.

Legolas érezte, hogy a levegő megváltozott körülötte. Többé már nem az a selymes, nyári, langyos éjszaka vette körül. Úgy érezte magát, mintha egy meleg vizű tóba zuhant volna, és bár hirtelen kapott levegő után, semmi nem akadályozta a lézésben, eltekintve attól a mélyen a mellkasát nyomó érzéstől, ami hirtelen rátört, és amire nem tudott más magyarázatot találni, mint hogy a lány mágiája érintette meg. A meleg nem égette a bőrét, épp ellenkezőleg; azt az érzést sugallta, hogy biztonságban van. Úgy érezte, még ha meg vágná magát, akkor sem sérülhetne meg.

.

A lány duruzsoló kántálása abbamaradt, és Legolas ekkor vette csak észre, hogy Angel nyitott szemmel, dermedten néz maga elé. Az arca minden kifejezéstől mentes volt, szinte ijesztőnek hatott. Legolas az eső pillanatban azt hitte, hogy csak a sok kék láng miatt látja az angyal pupilláit kéknek. Megdöbbent a felismeréstől, mikor ráébredt, hogy azok valóban a lángnyelvek színét öltötték magukra.

.

A csend tapintható volt a tisztáson. A következő pillanatban a lány a tenyerét lassan szétnyitva kiejtette belőle a pálcáját. Arca dermedtségéből mit sem veszített. Legolas épphogy hallotta a fadarabot a fűbe zuhanni, a lány ugyanazt a mozdulatot folytatva villámgyorsan rámarkolt a kés markolatára, negyvenöt fokot fordított rajta, majd hirtelen kirántotta összeszorított tenyereik közül.

.

.

**†«.¸¸.°´¯`*IX. Rabságból szabadulva*´¯`°.¸¸.»†**

**.**

**.**

Abban a pillanatban a tábortűz színe visszaváltott sárgás-vörösre, a lány pedig lehunyt szemekkel kiterült a földön. Összekötözött kezeik kettejük közé, a kelta kereszt mintájára, a fűbe zuhantak.

.

Legolas azonnal odaugrott, majd letérdelt Angel mellé, de még mielőtt hozzáért volna a lány vállához, hogy megnézze, hogy van, egy érzés hasított a bensőjébe. Olyan volt, mint egy belső hang, ami valósággal ráüvöltött, hogy most nem lenne tanácsos hozzájuk érnie. Tétován visszahúzta a kezét. Látta, hogy a lány mellkasa, bár félig arccal feküdt a fűben, meg-megemelkedett, az összekötözött tenyereik alatt a kék rajzolat pedig nem aludt ki. Angel arca a Kapitány nyakával került egy vonalba.

.

Legolas, a tétlensége miatt érzett idegességet azzal igyekezett leküzdeni, hogy egy hatalmas adag tüzelőt a tisztásra hordott. Majd mikor ezzel is végzett letelepedett a tűz mellé, hátát a mesterségesen kialakított dombnak vetette és egyik tőrével fafaragásba kezdett. Egy alig húsz centi hosszú, pár centi átmérőjű fadarabról kezdte lehántani a kérget.

.

Az első nap különösebb esemény nélkül telt el. A tünde időnként ellenőrizte a védencei állapotát, azonban egyiküket sem érintette meg, elővigyázatosságból hallgatott a megérzésére, így csak hideg vizes borogatással tudott a segítségükre lenni és azzal, hogy a tüzet folyamatosan őrizte.

.

Angel állapota a második napra válságossá vált. Mikor a nap első sugarai megjelentek, arcát verejtékcseppek borították el, légzése nehezebbé vált, és amikor a nap lebukott a horizont mögé orcái már kipirosodtak a láztól. Arca néha meg-megrándult, mintha belülről marná valamilyen fájdalom. Már javában benne jártak az éjszakában, mikor a légzése szakadozottá vált.

.

Ezzel szemben a katona állapota olyannyira feljavult, hogy a Legolas úgy vélte, csak idő kérdése, hogy felébredjen. De a lányért így semmit sem tehetett. Tanácstalan volt és félt. Mégis, miért tör rá minden alkalommal a lány közelében az az érzés, ami óva intette őt attól, hogy megérintse? Lehetséges, hogy a varázslat miatt most nem érhetett a lányhoz, de akkor ő ezt miért nem mondta meg előre? Nem talált ésszerű magyarázatot, és ebben a megrekedt helyzetben tehetetlennek érezte magát. Csak a borogatással tudta enyhíteni a lány lázát – a lázat, ami egyre súlyosabbnak tűnt, és ő még mindig nem tehetett érte semmit.

.

A hajnali tücsökciripelést csak a tünde tőr fába vájó hangja törte meg néha-néha, vagy néhány fa reccsenése a tűzben. Hűs levegő legyintette meg időnként a fák és a talajnövényzet leveleit, melyek halk zizegéssel fejet hajtottak a levegőnek. Ezt a nyugalmat egy elhaló köhécselés szakította meg. A tünde férfi azonnal felemelte a fejét, tekintetét a faragástól, gondolatait a lehetséges jövőtől elszakítva. Éles hallása nem csalhatta meg még fáradtan sem, így munkáját letéve felkelt és hamar a varázslat alatt állókhoz térdelt, hogy felderítse a hang forrását. Először a katona arcára pillantott, de a hátán fekvő férfi nem mutatott változást. Majd a lány fölé hajolt, és a látványtól ijedten tágra nyílt a szeme. Angel feje alatt vérben úszott minden: a fűszálak és a föld is sötéten csillant meg a tábortűz fényénél. Úgy tűnt, a lány orra vére eredt el, de az arca a szája körül is vértől csillogott, majd minden kétséget eloszlatóan néhány tétova, gyenge köhögés hagyta el a száját: vért köhögött fel.

.

Legolas azonnal a tó hűs vizébe mártotta a kendőt, amit eddig borogatáshoz használt, majd sebesen visszatérdelt a lány mellé. Csak egy másodpercig tétovázott, hogy felderítse, az érzés, ami eddig óva intette attól, hogy a védenceihez érjen, még nem múlt el. Tudta, hogy komoly baja is lehet belőle, de abban a pillanatban őt ez egyáltalán nem érdekelte.

.

Az aggodalom a szívébe mart, és nem volt hajlandó az angyalt magára hagyni segítség nélkül. Óvatosan, mintha csak egy féltve őrzött ereklyéhez érne, a karját a lány feje alá bújtatva a felsőtestét megemelte és a sajátjának döntötte, majd így a karjában tartva őt kezdte el letörölni a vért az arcáról. A lány fejét továbbra is oldalra döntve tartotta, mert az orrából rengeteg vér szökött ki az odaszorított nedves törölköző mellett. Lassacskán vér áztatta be a tünde jobb kezét, amivel a pamutanyagot szorította a lány orrához, és a hajdanán hófehér inge valósággal a bal karjára tapadt a rácsöpögő vörös folyadéktól. Ez azonban a legkevésbé sem foglalkoztatta a szőke herceget, mivel súlyosabb problémák vonták el a figyelmét.

.

Részben azért aggódott, mert semmit sem csökkent a lány vérzése, és ezen kívül az az érzés is nyugtalanította, ami a karjaiból futott fel a mellkasán át egész a torkáig, és végül a fejébe is elért. Először csak forróságot érzett, ám ez az érzés lassan fájdalommá alakult át. Soha nem tapasztalt, semmihez sem fogható érzés volt ez, és mit sem tehetett ellene. A fejében fokozódó fájdalomtól eleinte észre sem vette, hogy egyre nehezebben jut levegőhöz. Az egy pillanatra sem jutott eszébe, hogy visszafektethesse az angyalt a fűbe, mert úgy érezte volna, hogy cserbenhagyja őt. Mindössze annyit tett, hogy a fájdalommal megküzdve lehunyta a szemeit és lehajtotta a fejét. Az égető kín, ami a fejében tombolt elnyomta a tudata érzékelő funkcióját, így a mellkasát és torkát satuként összeszorító érzést is, ezért szinte észre sem vette, hogy egy-két perccel később kezdte elveszíteni az irányítást a teste felett a légszomj miatt. Lassan, a lánnyal a karjai között eldőlt, majd a fűben, lélegzetért küzdve elveszítette az eszméletét.

.

Arra ébredt, hogy valaki a vállát rázza. Hirtelen nem emlékezett rá, hogy miért vagy hogyan aludt el a fűben, mert az arcát simogató fűszálak nem hagytak kétséget a felől, hogy valamiért márpedig arccal a fűben aludt el. Lassan magához térve döbbent rá, hogy a bal karja és a nyaka teljesen elzsibbadt, a feje pedig gyengén hasogat. Mikor végre rendesen látott és az összemosódott foltok eltűntek, akkor látta meg, hogy még mindig Angelt magához szorítva fekszik a tisztáson, és egy zavarodottsággal teli kék szempár vár az ébredésére.

.

– Hol vagyok? – A szempár tulajdonosa türelmesen megvárta, míg a tünde felült, és a lányt óvatosan visszafektette a földre. Bár annak arca még itt-ott vérfoltos volt, örömmel nyugtázta, hogy nem lát friss vért.

– Atyám földjén. Bakacsinerdő a neve. – Megfigyelve a katonát látta rajta, hogy sokkal jobb színben volt, egészségesnek tűnt, de összezavarodottnak és talán ijedtnek is.

– És Ő? Miért van a kezünk összekötve? Hogyan kerültem ide? – Steve aggódva kémlelt körbe az ismeretlen környezetben, pedig minden békésnek tűnt. Jobban érezte magát, de az emlékképek össze-vissza rohanták meg, így megzavarodott. Az idegen férfi pedig meseszerűnek, hihetetlennek tűnt hegyes füleivel és ragyogó szemeivel. Azt azonnal megtudta róla, hogy harcos, az öltözete és a fegyverei nem hagytak kétséget e felől.

– Megsérültél – mondta, miután a férfi karjára esett a pillantása, de az alig akart válaszolni. Úgy nézett ki, mint akit belülről mar valami mély szívfájdalom.

– Ez nem az én vérem – felelte végül Legolas. Képtelen volt beszélni. Annyira kétségbeesett, hogy hiába próbált volna, nem tudott segíteni a lányon. A látvány miatt a belsőjét maró fájdalom megbénította. Tudta, hogy van esély arra, hogy az Angyal meggyógyuljon, de ez a kép, ahogyan eszméletlenül, vérben úszva feküdt ott, számára annyira természetellenes és ijesztő volt, mintha a világ a végére ért volna. Végül mégis rávette magát, hogy megszólaljon.

– Ez az ő vére. Ő Angel. Az őrangyalod. Idehozott téged, mert nagyon beteg voltál. Azt mondta, hogy megfertőződtél valamivel, amire ittléte alatt végig kereste az ellenszert, de nem sikerült megtalálnia. Néhány nappal később felkeresett, és elmondta, hogy nincs több időd és nincs meg az ellenszer. Azt mondta, hogy meg fog gyógyítani, de ahogy te jobban leszel ő úgy lesz egyre betegebb. Meggyógyul majd, ha te rendbe jössz. Tudta jól, hogy milyen nagyon kockázatos ez az egész. – A magyarázat közben a tünde rájött, hogy nagyon kimerültnek érezi magát.

.

A katona kissé összeráncolta homlokát, ahogy megpróbált visszaemlékezni.

– Azt hiszem, hogy nem emlékszem mindenre. Szinte semmire sem… – Tekintete lassan a lány vérfoltos arcára, és a feje alatt vöröslő fűszálakra tévedt. Arca először kifejezéstelenné vált, ahogy tekintete odaszegeződött, majd vonásain egyre-másra jelentek meg az érzelmek. Szemei egyre jobban elkerekedtek, légzése pedig mind gyorsabbá és felületesebbé vált.

.

A tündének feltűnt a jövevény szótlansága, eleinte azonban azt hitte, hogy ez csak egy rövid hatásszünet, de ahogy a köztük beálló csend egyre tovább nyúlt, ő is elszakította tekintetét a lányról és az idegenre pillantott. Amit látott, az aggodalommal töltötte el.

.

Legolas mindent kiolvasott a szeméből. Felismerés, félelem, fájdalom, pánik és iszonyat mutatkozott váltakozva a szőkés férfi szemében, akit az emlékek hirtelen rohama lassan maga alá temetett. Egyre rosszabbul nézett ki, annak ellenére, hogy nemrég még teljesen jól volt. A tünde pontosan tudta, hogy mit él át és mi történik, épp elégszer látta már, ahogy egy-egy megmentett személy emlékei visszatérnek. Csakhogy nagy különbség volt, hogy azon alkalmakkor Angel rögtön segíteni tudott az emlékek feldolgozásában, most pedig nem volt erre lehetősége. Ahogyan saját maga sem tudott segíteni, úgy legalábbis biztosan nem, ahogy az Angyal tette volna, de nem volt más választása, meg kellett próbálnia.

.

– Hogy hívnak? – kérdezte a katonától lágyabb, barátságosabb hangon, ám mikor látta, hogy a férfi iszonyodva lenéz maga elé a fűbe, már tudta, hogy elkésett; nem tudja megelőzni a bajt. De még épp sikerült ráfognia annak csuklójára és visszarántania a földre, mielőtt a katona felkelhetett volna. – Ne! – kiáltott rá közben. Látta a kék szemekben az üldözött vad fájdalmát, aki mindenáron menekülne az iszonyat elől, ezért ő sem kockáztatott.

.

Mikor újra megpróbált felemelkedni, ő azonnal, gondolkodás nélkül rávetette magát. Bár a szőkés férfi jóval termetesebb volt nála, nem érdekelte, mert tudta, hogy jócskán le van gyengülve. Semmi sem érdekelte, mert tudta, ha a kötés megszakad, akkor Angel élete komoly veszélybe kerül.

.

Steve-et váratlanul érte, hogy a harcos rávetette magát és a földre zuhant. Fel sem fogta, hogy a hegyes fülű, szőke férfi teperte le, csak a vért látta mindenütt, a sajátját és egy ártatlan lányét a tenyerén, akiről csak azt tudta, hogy segíteni akart neki, ezért még nagyobb a bűne, hogy megkínozta őt. Úgy érezte, már soha nem moshatja le a vérét a tenyeréről. Nem tudta, képtelen volt elviselni ezt, futnia kellett, muszáj volt elmenekülnie, és a lány vérét a tenyeréről letörölni, mert a bűntudat szinte gúzsba kötötte, alig tudott mozdulni tőle. A felelősség ólomsúlyként nehezedett a mellkasára, mintha épp egy hydra katona fojtogatta volna. A reflexei automatikusan működésbe lépve cselekedtek, hogy a kiszabadulására kísérletet tegyen, de aztán a bűntudat elszorította a torkát is; ugyan miért járna neki ezek után a menekülés vagy a kegyelem? Ő csak halált érdemel azért, amit tett, így megadva magát a jogos megtorlásnak nem ellenkezett tovább. Mert úgy érezte, megérdemelte a halált, érkezzen az bármekkora kínokkal.

.

Legolas, miután ráugorva leterítette a katonát, bal kézzel kénytelen volt a másik férfi jobb csuklóját satuként a fűbe leszorítani, mivel az elkezdte lerázni a kézfejéről a géz-kötést. Közben jobb alkarjával a mellkasát próbálta vízszintben tartani, többször is erővel nyomta vissza a fűbe, mert újra és újra fel akart kelni – a tünde minden aggodalma ellenére, hogy talán megsebzi a férfi amúgy is sérült, bekötözött karját, kénytelen volt így cselekedni –, ám hirtelen a katona teste megdermedt, szaporán emelkedő-süllyedő mellkasa jelezte csak, hogy az alatta fekvő életben van.

.

Legolas végig igyekezett a férfi szemébe nézni és átgondolt szavakkal megnyugtatni, mert Angel sokszor bizonygatta neki, hogy az ő szavai sok népre különösen nagy hatással vannak. De úgy tűnt, hogy a másik nem hallja és nem is látja őt, egyszerűen keresztülnézett rajta. Még soha nem látott ahhoz hasonlót, mint amit a férfi szemeiben látott most.

.

Aztán a másodperc elmúlt, a katona pedig olyan hirtelen fejelte le őt, hogy Legolas még a mozdulatra sem emlékezett, sem arra, hogy mikor veszítette el az eszméletét. Nem vette észre időben azt a hirtelen felgyulladó szikrát a szemében, így már esélye sem volt elhajolni. Nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy mennyi ideig nem volt magánál, de amikor magához tért, még mindig szédült. Köhögve, fulladozva nyerte vissza az eszméletét, nem tudta eldönteni, hogy az orrából csorgó vérből került valamennyi a légcsövébe, vagy az ajka repedt fel, mert az orrából és a szájából is vért köhögött, hogy lélegzethez jusson.

.

Érezte, hogy ugyanúgy az idegenen fekszik, de ahogy ránézett, látta, hogy annak bőrét kisebb-nagyobb vércseppek tucatjai borítják, amik valószínűleg a saját véréből kerültek a férfira. A katona ernyedten, mozdulatlanul feküdt, nyitott, semmibe révedő szemében a mérhetetlen halálvággyal és legyőzöttséggel. Legolas tudta, hogy elbukott, nem sikerült a katonát kihúzni az elméjére boruló sötétségből, de saját, kába gondolatai között egy üvegcse képe bontakozott ki, aminek tartalma talán le tudja nyugtatni a sokkos férfit Angel ébredéséig.

.

Ahogy Legolas felkelt, fájdalmas arccal a fejéhez kapva visszarogyott a fűbe. A mágia, amitől eszméletét veszítette, a három napos virrasztás és ez a fejsérülés minden erejét kiszívta. Az utolsó erőtartalékait felhasználva esetlenül felkelt, elbotorkált az üvegcséért, majd nagy nehezen ledöntötte annak tartalmát a szőkés férfi torkán – már azt a részét, amit a katona nem köhögött félre –, és végül eldőlt mellette a fűben.

.

.

.

_****__Köszönöm a véleményeket! Folytatása következik, amennyiben igény van rá. ヅ _

___._

Eme csodálatos dal** FankaDeli és Kowa remekműve: Expedíció.** Amennyiben meghallgatnád, az oldalon baloldalt megtalálod egy kis videó képében, hidd el, megérint!   
** /54638/Depression-Lugia**

_**. **_

_A készített** háttérkép**, szóközök nélkül, vagy a MERENGŐs feltöltéseim között elérhetitek egyszerűbben is_

_**h**á__**t**__é__**t**é**p**é kettőspont per per kepkezelo pontcom per **images/weuion40lqe23rosa7 PONT png**_


	5. Chapter 5

†**«.¸¸.°´¯`*A Kapitány nyomában*´¯`°.¸¸.»†  
V. fejezet**

**.**

†**«.¸¸.°´¯`*X. Ajándék*´¯`°.¸¸.»†**

**.**

**.**

Iszonyatosan zsibbadt a bal karja. Ahogy elméje kissé kitisztult, nagy sóhaj szakadt fel a tüdejéből. Érezte, hogy Steve tenyere még mindig az övéhez kulcsolódott, a kötést így önkéntelenül a kézfejére szorította. Tehát sikerült, a varázs hatott, de mi a fenéért feküdt akkor ő ilyen kényelmetlenül, és miért vette körül csend? A madarak reggeli énekét hallotta a fülébe csengeni csupán. Titkon azt remélte, hogy a két harcos összebarátkozik majd, ha úgy adódik, és talán lesz szerencséje a beszélgetésükre ébredni.

.

De a vágyakozó gondolat azonnal megszakadt, ahogy megérezte a vér szagát – a vérét, ami nem az övé volt. Ezt azonnal meg tudta mondani, mert már ismerte ezt az aromát. Legolas vérének könnyű illata lengte körül őket.

.

Grimaszolva ült fel, mert a nyaka úgy fájt, mintha valaki kést állított volna bele. Ahogy lassan felragyogott a kötés a kezeik körül, úgy foszlott semmivé, a nyaklánca pedig a fűbe esett. Tenyere nehezen vált el Steve-étől, kettejük vére valósággal összetapasztotta őket, de Angel nem sokat törődött a fájdalommal. Attól tartott, hogy barátai támadás áldozatai lettek, de ahogy meglátta Steve vérpettyes arcát, mely a szája körül még igencsak ragadt a ráömlött altatótól, elbizonytalanodott. Nem volt rajta új sérülés, nyugodtan szuszogott. A feje mellett, a fűben, Legolas összezárt ujjai között pihent az altató üvegcséje, ami üresen csillant meg a reggeli napfényben.

.

A tünde arccal feküdt a fűben, és ahogy a hátára fordította, Angel szemei elkerekedtek. Mikor meglátta a barátja vérben úszó arcát először megijedt, hogy talán túl későn ébredt fel. Félve fektette ép tenyerét a tünde sápadt nyakára, de ahogy megérezte a lüktetést és a levegő áramlását, elpárolgott az aggodalma, csak hogy átadja a helyét a haragnak. "_Ezek komolyan összeverekedtek?! Mindkettő forró fejét a tóba dugva fogom lehűteni!_" – mérgelődött.

.

Vett egy mély lélegzetet, és lassan kifújta, elképzelve, hogy a levegő, amit éppen kifúj a mérge. Ez legtöbbször működött. Néhány ilyen gyakorlat után felnyitotta a szemét és elkezdte megtisztítani Legolas arcát. Óvatosan letörölgette róla a vért, majd kéken felragyogó tenyerét a sérülésre helyezte, miközben agya egyre csak azon tűnődött, hogy mi történhetett, amíg aludt. Dolga végeztével a köpenyével takarta be a tündét. Érezte, hogy a férfi nagyon kimerült, ezért nem számított az ébredésére napnyugta előtt. Mindezek után átfordult Steve-hez.

.

Miután az ő arcát is áttörölte nedves törülközővel, magára hagyva őt a faládájához telepedett. Felnyitotta a fedelét és halk üvegkoccanások között kiemelt egy áttetsző folyadékkal teli, szögletes üveget. Megszerezve a szükséges főzetet visszatelepedett a katona mellé, hogy megpróbálja felébreszteni.

.

– Steve! – Határozottan megrázta a vállainál fogva, de a szőke férfi nem reagált. Vagy egy percen át próbálta magához téríteni, eredménytelenül. Nem volt mérgezésre utaló tünet, de minden kétséget kizáróan Legolas túladagolta az altatót, igaz, a körülményeket tekintve ezért egyáltalán nem hibáztatta tünde barátját. Abban az állapotban így is megtett minden tőle telhetőt Steve-ért.

.

Finoman megitatott egy-két kisebb kortyot a Kapitánnyal, és hátrébb térdelve várt az ébredésére.

.

Steve kissé furán érezte magát: mint egy ruha, amit meleg vízből a hűvösbe fektetnek, majd onnan kiemelik a langyos levegőre. Kábán nézett körbe. A látása nehezen tisztult ki, de a homályos foltokból lassan éles vonalak lettek. Napfényben úszó erdőt látott maga körül, madárcsicsergés csengett a fülébe, arcát lágyan simította végig és szőkés hajába játékosan borzolt bele a langyos nyári szél. És alig pár méterre a fűben, törökülésben ott ült ő, bíztató mosollyal az arcán, vöröses, göndör haját az a csintalan szél simította ki az arcából. Ott ült, vidáman és egészségesen, mintha a világon minden rendben lenne.

.

– Te... – kezdte volna a Kapitány, de elakadt. Felesleges lett volna a tényekre rámutatnia. – Én... – De most is képtelen volt folytatni a mondatot. Amit tett, arra nem volt bocsánat. Hogy tehette? Pont azzal, aki megmentette...

Észre sem vette, hogy a zihálástól alig kap levegőt. A bűntudat vasmarokként szorította el a torkát. Hogy tehette? Miért nem volt elég erős, hogy ellenálljon a markába álló görcsnek? A gyengesége szenvedést okozott...

– Hé! Nézz rám, ha mondom! – A kiabálást meghallva visszatért a valóságba. A lány előtte térdelt, aggódó, de szigorú pillantással vizslatta őt. Kezeivel, melyeket Steve füle alá, a nyakára fektetett, megemelte a férfi fejét, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. – Ezt azonnal fejezd be! Ami történt, arról nem te tehetsz! Szeretném, ha elmondanád, hogy mire emlékszel pontosan! – Várakozóan elhallgatott. Steve vett néhány akadozó lélegzetet.

– Én... bántottalak! – De mielőtt újra elmerülhetett volna a bűntudat és az önostorozás ingoványában, megint félbeszakították.

– Nem, nem! Az elejéről! Kezdd onnan, hogy inni voltatok!

.

A katona homályos emlékei közül kiemelkedett egy, és ő, mint egy kötélbe, belekapaszkodott, mielőtt az visszasüllyedt volna a kavalkádba. Lassan beszélni kezdett, de Angel a kontaktuson keresztül nem engedte belezuhanni az emlékekbe, szilárdan tartotta őt azoktól távol, biztonságos távolságban.

– Elmentünk kora este a bárba a csapattal, hogy ünnepeljünk, mint mindig – kezdte Steve. – Más állt a pult mögött, mint aki szokott lenni. Ott voltunk késő estig, de aztán a csapat visszaindult a támaszpontra. – Furcsa módon valahogy könnyűnek tűnt erről beszélnie. – Én egy kicsit tovább maradtam, és amikor rosszul lettem az italtól, azt hiszem megtámadtak. A csapos valamit belekevert az italomba, és mikor legközelebb felébredtem, már abban a szobában, azon az asztalon feküdtem.

Elhallgatott, de a lány visszább húzta magával, még egy lépéssel távolabb az elméktől.

.

– Folytasd!

– Egy férfit és egy nőt láttam. Németek voltak. Próbáltam információt szerezni, de nem mondták meg, hogy hol vagyok, csak azt, hogy hogyan és miért kerültem oda. Elraboltak, hogy a véremet valamilyen célra begyűjtsék. Hogy biztosan meggátoljanak a szökésben, odaszögeltek az asztalhoz, és valamilyen fekete anyagot fecskendeztek belém, amitől egyre rosszabbul lettem. – Szavai már-már közönyösen csúsztak le ajkairól, mint aki hipnózis alatt vall. Angel tudta, hogy ebből a helyzetből ki kell zökkentenie a katonát, méghozzá sürgősen, így taktikát váltott.

– Ugyanazt a szert adták neked a bárban és a bunkerben is? – Látta a töprengés kis szikráit felvillanni a kék szemekben. De ez nem volt elég, teljesen ki kellett rántania ebből az állapotból.

– Igen.

– Mit éreztél a bárban, mikor először mérgeztek meg vele?

.

– Hát... – Ez az! A nézőpont fordult egyet! Steve tűnődve elhallgatott, hogy a messzi távolból látott képet összeköthesse az általa átélt érzésekkel, és a végeredményt leszűrhesse. – Először az italomba töltötték. Ahogy lehajtottam a végét rögtön felálltam, hogy én is visszainduljak, de iszonyatosan megfájdult a fejem és összeestem. Aztán egy tűszúrást éreztem a nyakamban, és elkaptam a csapost, de már későn, mert a fecskendő, amit a nyakamból kihúztam üres volt. Minden összemosódott.

– Szeretném, ha most vennél egy mély levegőt, és lassan kifújnád! – mondta Angel. Miközben Steve végrehajtotta az utasítást, Angel a kontakton keresztül megszorította a némán, feszengve ácsorgó férfi lelógó kezét, aki egy pillanatra ránézett, elszakítva pillantását a saját emlékeiről. Angel bíztatóan rámosolygott.

– El tudod mondani, hogy mi történt a bal karoddal?

– Tudtam, hogy az a szer előbb vagy utóbb túlságosan le fog gyengíteni. Nem várhattam meg, nem adhattam meg magam, ezért amikor képes voltam rá, megpróbáltam kirántani a fémből. Másodszorra szinte azonnal elájultam. Egyszer arra tértem magamhoz, hogy a férfi a karomat rángatja, de az utána következő sötétségből már a te arcod látványára ébredtem.

– Igen, akkor érkeztünk meg érted. Emlékszel, hogyan jutottunk ki?

– Emlékszem, hogy megitattál valamivel és kimozdítottad Brandonnal a fémeket a helyükről, így kiszabadítottad a kezeimet. Aztán felhúztál az asztalról és... – Steve elgondolkodva elhallgatott.

– Igen? Mondd ki, amire emlékszel! – bátorította a lány.

– Sötétség. Halál. Aztán forróság és fájdalom. – Furcsa volt. Az emlék filmje véget ért, így nem tudott mire támaszkodni. Nem értette az egészet.

– Amikor odaértünk a terem ajtajához egy Hhydra katona állta el az utunkat, emlékszel? – A férfi elgondolkodva megrázta a fejét. Semmi.

– Alig egy lépésre állt tőlünk. Egyenesen rád szegezte a fegyverét, majd elsütötte.

.

Steve csak értetlenül meredt maga elé. Lelőtték volna?

– Mi történt? – kérdezte zavarodottan a lány szemébe nézve.

– A védelmem alatt álltál. A vérző tenyeremet az arcodnak nyomtam, és akit a saját vérem feláldozásával óvok, vagyis a vérem a bőrére kerül, annak senki nem árthat. A fegyver elsült, de téged nem találhatott el. Aki egy angyal kiontott vére által óvott személyt meg akar ölni, arra biztos halál vár – mondta Angel komoly arccal. – A pisztoly berobbant a katona arcába, te pedig elvesztetted az eszméletedet. Azt hiszem, ezért emlékszel sötétségre és halálra. – Steve bólintott az okfejtésre, bár az emlék hiánya azért zavarta. – Kérlek, folytasd! – Angel hiába szólt bíztatóan és érdeklődve, beletelt vagy fél percbe is, míg a katona ismét megszólalt.

– Itt ébredtem – majd ijedten kitágult szemeit a lányra szegezte. – Az a férfi! – de Angel megint félbeszakította.

– Nem, ott folytasd, ahol abbahagytad, onnan, hogy itt felébredtél! – Szigorú hangja aztán kissé megenyhült. – Jobban van, ne aggódj miatta! – A katona erre valamennyire megnyugodott, de Angel továbbra is a kezeit a nyakán tartva várta, hogy a férfi folytassa. A szemkontaktust egy pillanatra sem szakította meg.

– Itt ébredtem. Össze voltam zavarodva, nem tudtam, hol vagyok és hogyan kerültem ide. A kezünk össze volt kötve, az a harcos pedig ott feküdt a fűben, a karjában veled, és te csupa vér voltál…

– Véres voltam? – Angel mindkét tényen megdöbbent, de csak az utóbbira mert rákérdezni. Steve bólintott.

.

– Az arcod és a fű körülöttetek vérben úszott. Felébredt a férfi, de nagyon rosszul nézett ki és olyan meseszerűnek tűnt. Eleinte nem szólt semmit, de mikor láttam, hogy az egyik karja is csupa vér, aggódtam, hogy talán megsérült. Akkor azt mondta, hogy az a te véred, hogy te az... őrangyalom vagy, és hogy miközben engem rendbe hoztál, te beteg lettél, de jobban leszel majd miattam. Nem értettem pontosan mindent, mert az emlékek megrohantak. Megpróbáltam visszaemlékezni, de a képek és érzések össze-vissza jöttek, és én... azt hiszem elvesztem közöttük.

– Folytasd! – bíztatta a lány, de az ijedt, bűntudattal teli kék szempár bizonytalanul nézett vissza rá.

– Azt hiszem, hogy bántottam őt – mondta nagyon nehezen a katona.

– Ezt magyarázd meg! – kérte az angyal.

– Nem tudom. Nem emlékszem. Minden zavaros, mintha nem is itt lettem volna.

– Nem szeretném, ha bármi később felzaklatna ezzel kapcsolatban, és támadási felületet adna ellened. Szeretném, hogy mindent pontosan megérts – szólt Angel, mire a katona bólintott, hogy megérti, és várja a magyarázatot. – Mint ahogyan azt te is sejted, az a fekete szer, amivel téged három napon át, folyamatosan és nagy dózisban mérgeztek, borzasztóan veszélyes. Egy átlagember pár pillanat alatt belehalna az oltásába. Téged a szuperkatona szérum mentett meg; a szervezeted először megpróbálta befogadni, hasznosítani ezt a vegyületet, erre tervezték a szérumot: alkalmazkodás és hasznosítás. Az erősen maró hatás ellen a szervezeted ugyan felvette a harcot, de mikor már itt voltál, kétséget kizáróan kiderült, hogy a szervezetedet legyőzte a vírus. Mindent megtettem, de még a szer okozta tüneteket sem tudta a szervezeted legyűrni, a lázad pedig túl sokáig volt magas. Ekkor történt az a kis baleset, amiről én úgy hittem, hogy nem is fogsz rá emlékezni.

Ekkor Steve magától kezdett beszélni.

.

– Egyszer csak minden kitisztult. Ott voltam, – a szőke férfi arcát beszéd közben eltorzította a fájdalom – az összezúzott karoddal a kezemben, éreztem, hogy az izmaim megkövültek, alig kaptam levegőt, de annyira szörnyű volt, amit tettem, hogy minden erőmmel arra koncentráltam, képes legyek elengedni.

– Steve, elég! Kérlek, figyelj rám! – A lány megvárta, míg a katona, bűntudattól teli szemei ismét a sajátjába mélyedtek. – Én egy cseppet sem haragszom rád. Ugye tudod mi az a munkahelyi ártalom? Azért nem haragszom, mert az angyalok tudatában vannak, hogy ilyesmi bármikor megtörténhet velük. Megsérülünk, miközben másokon segítünk, ez hozzá tartozik a munkához. Sosem tudnék ilyesmiért neheztelni. Hiszen nem voltál magadnál, a tested működéséért pedig nem tartozol magyarázattal.

– De ha...

– Ha, mi? Jobban koncentrálsz? Könyörgöm, NEM VOLTÁL MAGADNÁL.

– De én...

– Elég! – szakította ismét félbe Angel.

.

Bár semelyikük sem emelte meg a hangját, mindketten meg akarták győzni a másikat. Szócsatájuk heves volt, de teljesen mentes az indulatoktól. Angel nem sajnálta félbeszakítani Steve mondandóját bármikor, ha úgy érezte, hogy a férfi azzal csak magának ártana, és tovább süllyedne a bűntudat sötét mocsarába. A Kapitány ellenben elvből sem szakította volna félbe egy nő mondandóját, ahhoz ő túl lovagias volt. Bár nem sok mindent tudott a lányról, azt biztosan érezte, hogy csak az ő javát akarja, de azok után, amit tett érte, nem tudta hogyan kérhetne tőle bocsánatot, ahogy azt sem tudta, hogyan számoljon el a saját lelkiismeretével.

A férfi Angel számára nyitott könyv volt.

– Én egy Angyal vagyok. Amit kimondok, annak oka és súlya van. – kezdte ellentmondást nem tűrve, kész tényeket állítva Steve elé. – Ezért én nem fogok neked hazudni soha. És ha _**én**_ azt mondom, hogy nem kell bocsánatot kérned, akkor az úgy is van. Látom, hogy őrlődsz és bánt a dolog, ez megmutatja, hogy milyen tisztaszívű vagy. Megérted és elfogadod a szavamat, mint az őrangyalod szavát?

– Igen – bólintott rá lassan a férfi. Angel látta, hogy a Kapitány, válasza ellenére nem hisz neki. Új taktika vált szükségessé.

.

– Kérlek, hunyd le a szemed! – Mikor a Kapitány teljesítette a kérést, ő gond nélkül, a nyakánál fogva – ahol eddig is kontaktban volt vele – a fűbe fektette. Bár nem sietett közölni a férfival, de azért kellett ebben a sorrendben végrehajtania, mert a Kapitány mögött a fűben bizony ott feküdt Legolas is, és még korai volt, hogy a katona észrevegye őt.

Steve kicsit idegenkedve fogadta, ahogy a lány a fűbe húzta és közvetlenül a feje fölé húzódott törökülésben, de ahogy Angel tenyerei ismét a nyakára simultak kissé megnyugodott. Nem láthatta, ahogy a kézfejekből kék lángok szöktek fel, csak a lány fölé hajoló arcát, a kicsit szomorúnak és talán megrendültnek tűnő szemeit.

.

– Próbálj ellazulni, vegyél mély levegőket – kezdte a lány halkan, olyan lassan, mintha csak hipnózisba akarná vinni őt, és Steve akaratlanul is teljesítette az utasítást. Meleg és békesség kezdte átjárni a lelkét, a kialakult biztonságérzet megtörhetetlennek tűnt. Angel lágyan belekezdett egy lassú dalba, egy olyan dalba, ami a szőke férfi lelkét azonnal megérintette.

A verssorok alatt képeket látott és érzések járták át, amik nem csak az övéi voltak. A háborúról, magáról, a mostani helyzetéről és a távoli jövőről játszódott le egy film a fejében. A lány néha a kék szempárba fúrta a sajátját, néha feltekintett a felettük lengedező faágak és levelek sokaságára, Steve pedig követte a tekintetét. Az ár magával sodorta, az érzések belülről melegítették át és nyomták el az önmarcangolást és a lelkében dúló sötét vihart. A helyébe a körülöttük élő erdő mása költözött, napfénnyel és békésen közeledő állatokkal. Angel szavai folyékony érzelmek voltak, azonnal célt értek. Egyszerre dalolt magáról és a Katonáról, a múltról, a jelenről és a jövőről.

.

_A szemed figyelem,_

_Az életed látom._

_A türelem lett a legjobb barátom._

_._

_Épp ezért érzem már,_

_Ideje indulnom,_

_Ezer éve bandukolsz mellettem az úton._

_._

_Eleget vártam már,_

_Kijár a pofonod,_

_Hogy megértsd;_

_A fájdalmat magadnak okozod._

_._

_Nem ismersz fel,_

_Mert vastag a hályog:_

_Pénzből és stresszből épült világod._

_._

_Sok néven neveztek,_

_A valódi az,_

_Hogy nem értesz,_

_Ha nekem nevet adsz._

_._

_Én vagyok a semmi,_

_És én vagyok minden,_

_Azért jöttem,_

_Hogy megszökhess innen._

_._

_Láncaid szorítod,_

_Őrzöd a cellád,_

_Olcsó kéjjel nézed saját leprád.._

_._

_Ujjaid letörnek,_

_Koponyád kilyukad,_

_Innen jövök én is,_

_De találtam kiutat!_

_._

__Mindenért, ami a másiknak fájhatott,_

_Ez az utolsó esély, nem várhatok;_

_Az ember szívében nincs helye haragnak,_

_Én mondom, bocsáss meg magadnak!_

__Mindenért, ami a másiknak fájhatott,_

_Ez az utolsó esély, nem várhatok;_

_Az ember szívében nincs helye haragnak,_

_Én mondom, bocsáss meg magadnak!_

_._

_Életet ment, vagy gyilkol a késed?_

_Ha nem ébredsz fel, a sorsod lekésed!_

_._

_Tűzeső áztatja elfogyott részeid,_

_Nincs az a tabletta, ami ezen segít.._

_._

_Minden hazugság,_

_Az is, amit kérdeztek!_

_Elérték, hogy fegyverrel rohanj a vérednek.._

_._

_Észre sem vetted;_

_Oly közel a bejárat,_

_Dobom a kulcsot,_

_Nincs kamat, se felárat_

_._

_Nem kérek,_

_De nem is adhatom ingyen,_

_Az ára, hogy_

_Testvéred magában higgyen,_

_._

_Anyád nyugodjon,_

_Apád éledjen,_

_Fiad és lányod is békében Élhessen.._

_._

_Tedd, amit tenned kell,_

_Vége az álomnak!_

_Cserébe adj valamit_

_Majd a vándornak!_

_._

_Egyszer egy napon majd ott állok előtted,_

_Mikor az utolsó gyilkost is megölted..._

_._

__Mindenért, ami a másiknak fájhatott,_

_Ez az utolsó esély, nem várhatok;_

_Az ember szívében nincs helye haragnak,_

_Én mondom, bocsáss meg magadnak!_

__Mindenért, ami a másiknak fájhatott,_

_Ez az utolsó esély, nem várhatok;_

_Az ember szívében nincs helye haragnak,_

_Én mondom, bocsáss meg magadnak!_

_._

_Hatévesen fakarddal_

_Álltam az udvaron,_

_Húsz évvel később_

_Kufárait buktatom.._

_._

_Ez az én utam,_

_Végigmegy rajtam,_

_Semmit nem számít,_

_Hogy én mit akartam._

_._

_Ahogy lenni kell,_

_Úgy legyen minden,_

_Egy igazság van,_

_Hogy véletlen nincsen!_

_._

_Hol bankok a fák és_

_Bankók a levelek,_

_Hol életfogytos_

_Smasszer még lehetek.._

_._

_Zsebemben apró,_

_Kezemben kanna._

_Őseim se hagyták,_

_Az én fajtám se hagyja!_

_._

_Izzon a beton,_

_Olvadjon az üveg!_

_Felhőkarcoló, patkányüreg..._

_._

_Soha senki nem értett,_

_Már nem is vágyom rá!_

_Nézd a világod;_

_Ócska álomgyár...!_

_._

_Kisherceg lettem_

_Egy óriás planétán,_

_Mégis az égig ér az én létrám!_

_._

__Mindenért, ami a másiknak fájhatott,_

_Ez az utolsó esély, nem várhatok;_

_Az ember szívében nincs helye haragnak,_

_Én mondom, bocsáss meg magadnak!_

__Mindenért, ami a másiknak fájhatott,_

_Ez az utolsó esély, nem várhatok;_

_Az ember szívében nincs helye haragnak,_

_Én mondom, bocsáss meg magadnak!_

_._

Steve elgondolkodva ült fel a dal végén. A madárcsicsergés betört a dal utáni csend helyére, de ő szinte nem is hallotta. Az érzések annyira túlcsordultak benne, hogy képtelen volt megszólalni. A lány érdeklődve vizslatta az arcát, de neki nem volt mit mondania. Steve hirtelen karolta át és vonta ölelésbe a megdöbbent lányt, aki sietve túllépett a meglepettségén és mosolyogva visszaölelte őt.

.

– Köszönöm! – találta meg végül a hangját Steve. – Mindent köszönök! Úgy érzem, nem érdemlek meg ekkora... – nem tudta, hogyan fejezze ki az elmúlt órákat egy szóban, de Angel értette őt.

– Ha valaki megérdemli a bizalmamat, azt te vagy. És nem árt, ha tudod, a kitartásod nem maradt eredménytelen, mondhatni, azért kaptál is valamit.

A katona elengedte, és letelepedtek beszélgetni.

– Ezt nem igazán értem – mondta összevont szemöldökkel.

– Immunitást. Immunis lettél a szerre, amivel megmérgeztek. Ez nagy dolog, még ha többé nem is lesz szükséged így rá, hasznos lehet később.

.

.

**†«.¸¸.°´¯`*XI. A baj nem jár egyedül*´¯`°.¸¸.»†**

**.**

**.**

– Szóval te tényleg egy angyal vagy? – A lány egy halvány mosolyt eresztett meg a kérdést hallva.

– Az. A rosszabbik fajtából.

– Ezt hogy érted? – Steve szerette volna megérteni a lány helyzetét, hogy jobban megismerje.

– Akaratos, önfejű és makacs vagyok. Ez nem túl szerencsés magamra nézve, és a védelmem alatt álló személyek körülötti emberek szempontjából sem.

– Ez talán nem olyan nagy baj, tekintve, hogy mit is csinálsz – próbálta megnyugtatni Steve. A lány csak kényszeredetten felnevetett. _„Biztos nem ezt mondaná, ha tudná, hogy a parancsnokát felkentem a falra és a torkának kést nyomva vallattam ki...!"_ – gondolta szórakozottan.

.

– Miért engem? – tette fel a következő kérdését a katona.

– Tudod, ez egy bonyolult dolog. Sokrétegű kérdés. Az emberek életét főként a Sors irányítja, de vannak olyan idők, amikor érzem, hogy nekem kell beavatkoznom. A Sors engem küld, és nekem el kell döntenem, hogy az adott személy megérdemli-e a segítségemet, vagy nem. Van, hogy első ránézésre le lehet olvasni a bajbajutottról mindent; hogy milyen a lelke és az élete, hogy milyen igazán belülről, de van, hogy ez egy lassabb folyamat. A Sors dönt, én pedig követem az utasításokat – többnyire. Ha szerinte meg kellett mentselek, akkor úgy kellett lennie. Van benned valami, amiért ezt kiérdemelted.

– De bennem nincs semmi különleges. Miért segítettél mégis? – akarta tudni Steve.

– Mert méltó vagy a bizalmamra, ezt azonnal megláttam benned. Tudod, én nem szavazhatok bizalmat akárkinek. Angyalnak lenni nehéz feladat, nehéz döntésekkel jár ez a tisztség. Akibe bizalmat fektetek, csak olyan lehet, aki soha, semmilyen helyzetben nem él vissza vele, nem kérdőjelez meg és bármikor vakon követne. Te ilyen vagy, tisztaszívű, hálás, előbb gondolkodsz, azután cselekszel, és ez fontos. Tudnod kell, hogy ezek a dolgok elvárások az irányomban, kötelezőek mindig és minden helyzetben. Meg tudod ezt érteni?

Steve bólintott, a lány pedig folytatta.

.

– Az angyalok az érzésekből nyernek erőt, olyanokból mint a bizalom, a hála, a szeretet, a ragaszkodás és a bűntudat, ami a többi egyfajta keveréke. Mi nem öregszünk, de a testünk ugyanúgy működik, szükségünk van ételre, levegőre, és ugyanúgy megsérülhetünk. Ha valaki elárulja egy angyal belé fektetett bizalmát, az akár az angyal életébe is kerülhet, ezért kell nagyon alaposan megválogatnunk, kibe fektetünk nagyobb bizalmat. Ezért fokozottan kérlek, hogy sose kérdőjelezz meg engem, vagy a döntéseimet. Még ha nem is érted, mit miért, csak hidd el, hogy a legjobbat akarom neked, illetve a világnak, amiben élsz.

– Rendben – bólintott rá a szőke férfi, aki már a gondolatot is borzasztónak találta, hogy ismét bánthatja a lányt, akár csak egy rossz szavával. – Akkor ezek szerint, több világ van? Mint ez is?

– Igen, van egy pár, én több világban sok-sok ember életéért felelek. Még szerencse, hogy most van, aki helyettesítsen ilyen esetekben, hiszen most is kiesett egy pár nap.

– Mennyien vagytok?

– Sokan, de nem ismerjük az összes angyalt.

– Hogyan lettél angyal?

.

– Hát... – kezdte lassan, elgondolkodva a lány. – Egész életemben olyan jellemvonások határoztak meg, mint a másokon segíteni akarás, a megbocsájtás és az igazságosság. A halálomban is másokat akartam megmenteni, ezért kiérdemeltem ezt a tisztséget, amit büszkén viselek.

– Tehát te... meghaltál? – tette fel a kérdést óvatosan a katona. A lány kissé szomorúan bólintott.

– Igen. Én már nem tartozom egyik világhoz sem, de mégis tartozok mindegyikhez egyszerre. Káosznak hangzik, de én látom a rendszert benne.

– Nagyon sajnálom – mondta Steve együtt érzőn a lánynak, aki csak megvonta a vállát.

– Már nagyon rég volt. Nem emlékszem az életemre, sem a szeretteimre, de még a halálomra sem. Mindezt csak a Sors suttogásából tudom, és abból, hogy egy másik angyal elmondta nekem. Ő elmondott mindent, amit tudnom kellett, ahogyan azt is, hogy a szeretteimre az áldozatom miatt további életükben vigyázni fognak. Így nem annyira nehéz, meg hát rengeteg a munka, ami folyamatosan leköti a figyelmemet.

.

A katona megint bólintott, de a fejében furcsa zsongást és nyomást érzett. Megpróbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni, de a lány éles szeme azonnal kiszúrta a férfi arcán átfutó változást.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte azonnal.

– Semmi, csak... kicsit megfájdult a fejem – A Kapitány megpróbálta kikerülni az angyal aggódó tekintetét. – Azt hiszem, sétálok egyet... – Felállt, hogy kiszellőztesse a fejét, de nem jutott messzire. Néhány lépés múlva a fűben kötött ki, a fejfájása megsokszorozódott, ezért arcát a kezeibe temette, de a lány már odaért hozzá és mellétérdelt.

– Steve, mondd el, mit érzel! – sürgette, és tenyerét a férfi nyakára csúsztatva rákoncentrált a szervezetére. A katona közben akadozva felelt.

– A fejem… úgy érzem.. szétrobban és széh... dhül... – nem tudta befejezni a mondanivalóját, mert súlyos köhögő roham kapta el. A lány elhúzta a férfi kezeit az arca elől, de mikor megpillantotta a szemeit, a döbbenettől megdermedt.

.

Nem akarta megrémíteni a katonát még ennél is jobban, így nem szólt semmit. Amikor látta, hogy a férfi vért köhög fel, az oldalára fordította és egyet tapsolt a levegőben. Kék szikrák nyomában a laptopja már a kezében volt, amiből sebesen kihúzta a kis üveglapot. A sarkával megkarcolta Rogers ujját, és a kibuggyanó vércseppet a lapra cseppentette, majd pedig sietve visszatolta azt a gépbe. Felnyitotta, és egy billentyűkombináció megnyomása után azonnal feltűntek a már korábban látott diagramok. A korábbi alkalomtól eltérően a számítások most alig néhány másodperc után abbamaradtak. Angel idegesen és értetlenül bámulta a napokkal ezelőtti és a mostani vérminta közötti különbségeket.

.

Nem mutatta ki, de valójában nagyon megijedt. A férfi tengerkék szeme foltokban barna színt öltött, és a szervezetében ugyan érezte a bajt, de azt nem tudta megállapítani, hogy mi okozza. Sietve lapozgatott az eredmények között, miközben megpróbálta ignorálni a férfi fuldoklását maga mellett, hogy megtalálhassa az okot, ami az állapotához vezetett. Aztán a megoldás villámcsapásként érte.

.

– Hogy én mekkora egy hülye vagyok! – fakadt ki, és a laptopot lecsukva félretette. Kezeit először ökölbe szorította, és a kék lángok felcsaptak. A tenyereit a levegőt kapkodó, kába férfi nyirkos arcára fektette, és mély koncentrációba kezdett.

Negyed óra múlva a férfi értetlenül ült fel, a lány pedig szenvedő szemekkel kezdett a bocsánatkérés-áradatba.

– Kérlek, ne haragudj rám, akkora egy idióta vagyok! Az egész az én hibám! Annyira figyelmetlen voltam, ne haragudj!

– Nem haragszom – kezdte Steve, hogy megnyugtassa a kétségbeesett és szomorú lányt –, de nem pontosan értem, hogy miről beszélsz.

– Emlékszel, amikor elvesztél az emlékeid között, mikor felébredtél, és beszéltél a tünde férfival? – A katona bólintott, és a lány tovább magyarázta.

– Nem voltál magadnál, egyfajta sokkos állapotba kerültél, és valami történt, ami miatt Legolas megitatott veled egy üveg altatót. Amikor felébredtem, láttam, hogy a szer túladagolást okozott, fel sem tudtalak ébreszteni, ezért itattam veled egy olyan szert, ami semlegesít minden idegen anyagot a szervezetedben, mondhatjuk vértisztítónak is.

.

Elhallgatott, de Steve továbbra is értetlenül rázta a fejét.

– Ez a szer mindent kiszűrt a véredből. A szérumot is elkezdte semlegesíteni. Ezért lettél rosszul. Teljesen az én hibám, borzasztóan sajnálom! – folytatta fájdalmas arccal. Hogy hibázhatott ekkorát? De Steve fejében valami más fogalmazódott meg.

– Kiszűrte a szérumot... Az a szer semlegesíteni tudja a szérum hatását, akár teljesen? – A lány erre ijedten méltatlankodott, azt hitte, a férfi a régi énje után vágyódik.

– Nem! Mert előbb halnál meg, minthogy ez megtörténjen. Az eljárás, amin átestél, nem visszafordítható.

– Ez az anyag honnan van?

– Egy másik világból, és a többi világban senki sem férhet hozzá. Bájitaloknak nevezik őket, a felhasználásuk igen széleskörű. Ostoba és figyelmetlen voltam, nagyon sajnálom!

Steve megint megrázta a fejét, és bátorítóan nézett a lányra.

– Nem kell bocsánatot kérned, tényleg nem haragszom. A legjobbat akartad nekem, és az igyekezetedért nem haragudhatok.

.

Egy forró penge simítását érezte a jobb tenyerén, és ahogy hirtelen felemelte, még látta a tenyerén keresztülfutó heget kéken felragyogni. Furcsa érzés volt, a forróság egy pillanatig az egész testét körülölelte, a már ismert biztonságérzetet keltve benne, aztán az egész megszűnt, de az érzés a lelkében tovább élt. A lány pedig érzelmektől csillogó szemekkel, apró mosollyal meredt a saját, összeárt kézfejére.

– Mi volt ez? Minden rendben? – A férfi aggódva nézett a mozdulatlan lányra, de Angel ráemelte megrendült tekintetét, és mosolya Steve-nek is örömet okozott.

– A legnagyobb rendben. A kettőnk közötti kötés kétirányú, most bizonyítottad. Amit mondtál, azt komolyan is gondoltad. És a hűség a legnagyobb erő, amit csak kaphatok. A heg sosem fog eltűnni, mert egy ilyen áldozatnak nyoma marad. Köszönöm, hogy bízol bennem!

.

Steve kissé bizonytalan volt. Ennyi lenne, hogy örömet okozzon a lánynak? Még szoknia kellett ezt a helyzetet, de bólintott.

.

Abban állapodtak meg, hogy ha Steve-nél nem jelentkeznek mellékhatások, másnap Angel hazaviszi. A katona aggodalmára, hogy már így is sokáig távol volt, csak legyintve felelt.

– Amiatt ne aggódj, itt átsiklunk az időn. – A férfi értetlen tekintetére magyarázatba kezdett. – Itt máshogy telik az idő. Sokkal gyorsabban. Ami itt egy nap, az ott pár óra csupán.

.

Aztán este a tünde is felébredt, és Steve nem győzött sajnálkozni a történtek miatt, azonban Legolas ezt elhárította, mondván, nincs miért bocsánatot kérnie. Egy hosszú estét beszélgettek át, ami során Angel megszidta a tündét, amiért az indokolatlanul veszélybe sodorta magát a varázslatnak való ellenállásával, de ő egy cseppet sem sajnálta a dolgot, határozottan kijelentette, hogy bármikor ugyanezt tenné.

.

A tábortűz vidáman lobogott és pattogott, ők pedig gyümölcsöket és lembast harapdáltak. Steve csodálattal figyelte a tünde és a lány egymással való beszélgetését. A férfi hihetetlenül óvta a lányt és a szavaiból kitűnt, mennyire ragaszkodik hozzá és félti őt. Elmesélték a délután eseményeit, közösen összeillesztve a hiányzó darabkákat, és Angel segítségével feldolgozták azokat.

.

Reggel Steve egy kézfogással búcsúzott Legolastól, aki leszögezte, hogy a lány barátja az övé is. Steve sajnálkozva vált meg a meseszerűen csodás erdő békéjétől. Angel elmondta, hogy hopporral fognak utazni, figyelmeztette az ilyen típusú utazás szabályaira, és ezután néhány perccel egy lángörvény kíséretében tűntek fel a laktanya egyik szobájában.

.

.

A szőke férfi nem tudta megfigyelni, hogy melyik szobába is érkeztek, mert hirtelen emberek ugrottak a nyakába, egyre több és több testet érzett a körbe csatlakozni, vidám és éljenző kiáltások harsantak, a hangzavarból pedig szinte semmit sem tudott kivenni. De a hangok ismerősek voltak. A csapata tombolva fogadta az érkezését.

.

Angel ismét az alezredes irodája felé tartott. Gonosz mosollyal közeledett az ajtó felé, és nagy lendülettel rúgta be azt, berobbanva a helységbe. A férfi meglepetten pattant fel az asztalától, de mikor meglátta a lányt, megdermedt. Az idegen arca kissé dühös volt, és a férfi tartott tőle, hogy a mentőakció nem sikerült. Talán a lány meg akarja őt leckéztetni a történtek miatt? – tűnődött. Az érkező megállt az asztal előtt.

.

– Megérkezett. Ide fog jönni, maga pedig bocsánatot kér tőle, amiért nem végezte a munkáját megfelelően – kezdte ellentmondást nem tűrően Angel. – Egy olyan katona dolgozik a maga keze alatt, aki speciális körülményeket igényel. Fokozott védelmet például, amiről a Kapitánynak nem kell tudnia. Ha ennek a feladatnak a maradéktalan ellátására maga alkalmatlan, elvárom, hogy valaki mást keressen erre a posztra.

A katona megkönnyebbülten eresztette ki a levegőt: tehát a Kapitány életben van, és a lány visszahozta őt. De az idegen tovább folytatta.

– Nem fogja elmondani neki, hogy jártam magánál, de kifejezi feltétlen örömét és elégedettségét, hogy a végsőkig kitartott a fogságban. Elmondja neki azt is, hogy végig hitt benne, ahogy a nemzetük is. Hogy éjt nappallá téve keresték, úgy, ahogyan ikellett volna, hogy tegye/i – az idegen hangja fenyegető hangsúlyt vett fel. – Figyelmezetem: megtudom, ha az utasításaimat nem teljesíti! A világuk jövőjét ez a férfi hivatott biztosítani, és én nem engedem, hogy a küldetése sikerességét egy, a feladatát végezni képtelen tiszt meghiúsítsa.

.

Az alezredes reakcióját meg sem várva sarkon fordult, és határozott léptekkel távozott a helységből. A folyosó közepén futott össze Steve-vel, aki úgy tűnt, majd kicsattan a szeretetbombától, ami az érkezésekor robbant a szobában.

– Angel! Reméltem, hogy még itt leszel – kezdte a férfi megkönnyebbülten, hogy még sikerült a távozása előtt elkapnia a lányt.

– El kellett intéznem valamit, de most már mennem kell.

– Még találkozunk később? – kérdezte Steve reménykedve. A lány elmosolyodott, ezzel egy kissé zavarba hozva a „lebukott" katonát.

– Nem vagyok látó, erre nem válaszolhatok. Nem számíthatsz a segítségemre minden egyes helyzetben, de ha jönnöm kell, akkor itt leszek. Viszont vésd az eszedbe; ha engem látsz, akkor bizony bajban vagy.

– De mégis… – kezdte újra a férfi. Nem úgy tűnt, mint akinek nem éri meg a veszély a lány társaságáért cserébe.

.

– Steve, mi most nem búcsúzunk. A kettőnk közötti kapcsolat összeköt minket, de nem maradhatok, hiszen tudod. Ha a Sors is úgy akarja, akkor még látjuk egymást.

A lány vidáman rákacsintott a kissé letört férfire, aki végül bólintott.

– Vigyázz magadra! – búcsúzott a már hátráló lánytól Steve.

– Inkább Te! – mondta határozottan Angel, és a markából egy adag port dobott maga alá, a felcsapó lángok pedig azonnal elnyelték őt.

.

A katona egy sóhaj kíséretében tovább indult, de zavarodottan állt meg a parancsnoka ajtajában. Döbbenten nézett végig a kiszakított záron és a széthasadt faajtón, ami félig nyitott állapotban fogadta. Bepillantva látta, ahogy az idős tiszt az ablaknál áll és elmerengve bámul ki az alakuló térre.

.

– Uram, betörtek Önhöz? – lépett bentebb a helységbe, aggodalommal a hangjában Steve. Az alezredes egy halvány mosollyal köszöntötte, és szórakozottan felelt.

– Nem, Kapitány. Az ajtó igazából nem volt bezárva, mikor bejöttek rajta... bár ez nem érdekelte a belépőt. Így valójában nem nevezhetjük betörésnek a dolgot. Jöjjön be!

.

Philips alezredes hamar megszorította a kezét, és Steve hosszasan hallgatta, ahogyan beszélt neki az eltűnése körüli ijedségről, az utána való rendíthetetlen keresésről, és a belé vetett megtörhetetlen hitről. Továbbá beszélt a nemzeti összefogásról és a büszkeségről, amiért Steve a végsőkig kitartott, és komoly szavakkal bocsánatot kért az eset miatt, és hogy nem sikerült hamarabb a nyomára akadni. Elhangzott az is, hogy három négyzetkilométernyi terület felrobbant, ahol vélhetőleg a Hydra földalatti létesítménye lehetett.

.

A szőke férfi megzavarodva hallgatta az elöljáróját. Az nem kérdezett semmit, és amiket mondott, szokatlan, nem várt mondatok voltak az ő szájából: bocsánatkérőek és elismerőek. Steve nem értette a parancsnoka megváltozott hozzáállását, de mielőtt rákérdezhetett volna, a másik egy kézrázással kitessékelte egy hét pihenőre ítélve őt. Az alezredes semmit sem kérdezett tőle, nem kérte a jelentése elkészítését, még azt sem kérdezte Steve-től, hogy beszélt-e a fogsága alatt. A szőke katona meglepődve találta kinn magát a folyosón, és gyanakodva pillantott vissza a többszörösen megrepedt ajtóra.

.

.

.

.

_A készített** háttérkép**, szóközök nélkül, vagy a MERENGŐs feltöltéseim között elérhetitek egyszerűbben is_

_**h**á__**t**__é__**t**é**p**é kettőspont per per kepkezelo pontcom per **images/jjydg4err7eyo6b5rv0h PONT png**_

_**.**_

**Köszönöm** a lektorálást** Ronnie-nak**, és a kitartó olvasóknak, hogy nem adták fel. **Kérlek véleményezzétek**, elvégre csak ennyi „fizetséget"** kérek a munkámért** :)

.

**A történet az Angel-kötet** fejezeteként került elétek. További fejezetek -** _vélemények függvényében_** - érkezni fognak.

.

Eme csodálatos dal **FankaDeli** remekműve: **Bocsáss meg magadnak**.

.


End file.
